Change of Balance
by Exile037
Summary: Sequel to New Airbender. After Harmonic Convergence, a number of airbenders have appeared in the Earth Kingdom as Team Avatar begins the search to find them. Could they face off a group known as the Red Lotus? Will they bring about a new era rising in the entire world. And can Raiku handle a one event that would change his life forever? Book 3 and Book 4. Rakorra, Masami pairing.
1. Rebirth of New Airbenders

**Hello, everybody. I said I would plan a sequel for The New Airbender, and I did. Although, there will be a current change. Like for instance, I have decided to put both Book 3 and Book 4 in this story. Once I've finish this story, I do tend to do a third and final story for this trilogy. It was be called Book 5: War. Book 5: War will start off when Korra is faced with an ancient threat before and during the era of the Avatars. It will be unlike anything she has ever encountered in her entire life, and more threatening than her previous foes. So, after this story is over keep an eye because it might pop up when you least expect it to. Also one last thing I want to mention. To anyone who has not read The New Airbender, I would suggest that you would look at that to catch up before reading this one. As always, please read, review, and enjoy. And Happy New Year!**

**Nolun: Travis Willingham  
><strong>

**Jesara: Kari Wahlgren  
><strong>

**Haiki: Laura Bailey  
><strong>

**Acaro: Tim Daly  
><strong>

**Toruk: Sam Reigel  
><strong>

**Camri: Kate Higgins  
><strong>

**Noalok: Troy Baker**

**Chapter 1: Rebirth of New Airbenders  
><strong>

**Day. Air temple island, Republic city.**

It had been two weeks since Vaatu's attack and defeat by the hands of Avatar Korra. The spirits had Lakogi island as their ancient and traditional home, but due to humans ransacking the island witout clear permission for profits caused them to enter Republic city. Vines from Vaatu's attacks still covered nearly a majority of the city, and attempts to negotiate a peace treaty were ceased off as the spirits and humans came to a failing refusal upon the arrangements. Spirits were to stay in a section of the city deemed to be small as part of the slums, leaving Avatar Korra, Grand Priest Yomuth, and Aye-Aye the voice of all spirits residing in the slums and underneath as well. People were starting to be agitated as it is, especially the President of Republic city himself was in a uproar about the spirit issue. However; Raiku decided to stay out of what was going on, for the sole reason of hating politics. Instead he and Nolun, a friend he met in Ling Mao and aided in retailing the equalists. Both competitors were shirtless and preparing a defensive stance for themselves as they get ready for the sparring match which they were about to have.

Raiku shot out a punch and a spinning roundhouse kick at Nolun, leading the so called hero of Republic city to dodge and launch a boulder the size of a satomobile at Raiku. The silver haired airbender avoided the boulder with his gifted agility. Nolun shot out boulder-to-boulder at Raiku, leaving the eighteen year old to continue on evade the incoming boulders with ease as a smirk was formed on his face. Raiku lashed out a gust of wind at Nolun as a jet of stone shot out of the ground and launched the earthbender in the air, shattering the ground as a huge boulder was hurtling toward Raiku. The airbender redirected the boulder using an air funnel to send it falling into the water, sticking his tongue out at the twenty-five year old earthbender.

"Ahh. You smell that Nolun?" Raiku mocked. "That's the smell of sweet victory, my friend!" he fired a blast of air from his palm as Nolun countered with a earth shield

Nolun sent another boulder, which left Raiku leap above to avoid the attack. "Keep telling yourself that, squirt." he taunted sending boulder after another straight at Raiku

Raiku slid forward, running at Nolun in his prime speed. "Raiku swipes for the clear shot." the silver hair airbender shot out another blast of air at Nolun. "He shots..." the air blast impacted on Nolun, but not before he sent a hurtling boulder at Raiku without him paying attention. "And he scores, ladies and gentlemen! YEAH, and the crowd goes-" Raiku was cut off from his boasting as the boulder shattered into small pieces of rock, striking Raiku at every blow which sent him falling on the floor on his back. "Oww." he hissed with his hand on his gut

Nolun gasped out with a breath of air. "That's what you get for boasting." he said smirking

"Duly noted." Raiku replied as both of them start laughing, but winced in pain a second later. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Boys!" both Nolun and Raiku looked up to see Pema with a frown on his face. "What did I tell you two about fighting too much in the training grounds?"

"We weren't fighting, we were sparring." Raiku saw the look on his aunt's face as he sighed in defeat. "We'll have this place clean up in a jiff, Aunt Pema."

Both of them stood up from the floor Nolun used his earthbending to bring soil out from the ground, settling in the seeds for the grass to grow back from the cabinet outside the training ground. Raiku swept up the crumble of rock and dirt away by sending out a wave of air, setting all the dirt back into the grass while Nolun finished setting the boulders from his attacks back in the ground. Nolun gazed behind Raiku to see the Avatar, Asami Sato, and Li Mei walk ahead of them as they glanced at the two smiling except Korra who was down for some reason. Raiku let out a sigh of dread and uncertainity, sensing that Korra was having terrible day with the spirit crisis.

Nolun nodded his head at the girls. "Avatar Korra. Miss Sato. Li Mei." he said as Asami and Li Mei

"Hey, Nolun." Korra said, pouting in a sigh while Li Mei and Asami talked as they went inside the temple

"Why the long face there, Avatar?" Nolun asked. "You're not usually this down before. You usually have yourself some moxy."

Korra sighed. "It's just the same issue I'm dealing with some of the people in Republic city and Raiko." she stated

Raiku tilt his head back as he looked at his girlfriend. "Again? I swear, that guy is a self-righteous, stuck-up, pompous-"

"He's my father." Nolun butted in

Both Raiku and Korra suddenly had a dumbfounded and shocked expression on their faces. "I am so sorry. We didn't mean to-" Nolun cutted Raiku off with his hand in the air

"It's alright." Nolun reassured them in a honest tone. "My dad is difficult to deal with most of the time." he stated. "I still can't believe he's even my own father everytime I wake up in the morning getting salutes from soldiers and praise from people in Republic city."

Korra raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the son of President Raiko. "It annoys you that much that you're dad is the President of Republic city?" she inquired bluntly

Nolun chuckled. "You have no idea." he responded walking over a bench to grab his shirt. "Ever since I lead that rebel army against the equalists six months ago, I've been the poster child for his little campaign in becoming President of the entire Republic."

"Here I thought the constant crowds of paparazzi and fan stalking citizens was enough for you. You have it worse than I thought." Raiku said to Nolun as the man in his mid-twenties put his shirt back on to cover his chiseled physique

"Well..." Nolun paused as he let out a short chuckle. "It does make the ladies get a piece of the Hero of Republic city, but I'm not complaining about it that much. So I would say things are going all well for yours truly. See you guys later." he said leaving, with only Raiku and Korra alone in the training ground

Korra suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, knowing full well who it was. "Come on, Raiku. I'm not in the mood right now." she said as her silver haired boyfriend planted a kiss on her neck and cheek. "I had a stressful day today. I'm nearly worn out from exhaustion."

"It can't be all that bad, babe." Raiku reassured, holding Korra tightly. "Eventually you'll figure a solution to this whole spirit crisis thing once both humans and spirits calm down."

Korra smiled. "Easy for you to say since you're not the Avatar, but I guess you're right." she replied. "Things will calm down with Yomuth and Aye-Aye helping me out in this spirits in Republic city issue."

Raiku grinned. "That's my girl." he said planting a soft kiss on her neck which caused Korra to squeal in a giggle

"Stop. Raiku, stop it!" Korra giggled, causing her to laid down on the grass with Raiku capturing her lips with his own. "Come on, knock it off! What if someone sees us like this? Most of all, what if your mom sees us like this? You know she's been asking me about marriage and kids already ever since we started dating each other again after Harmonic Convergence was over. She's been asking me when we are going to get married."

"She left Air temple island an hour ago to get a vacation for herself. So let's not ruin this moment we have together, shall we?" Raiku insisted, kissing Korra on the lips again. "As for everyone else, they're having dinner right now while we have some time to ourselves."

"I wouldn't say everyone." said a familiar voice that Korra and Raiku were not expecting. "What is it with you humans mating so much? You all act like dragonflybunnies whenever you ensnare each other and begin your mating process. Humans must be plucky that way."

Korra and Raiku looked right of them wide eyed to see the spiritual monkeyweasel Aye-Aye staring at them with his arms crossed.

"Aye-Aye! What are you- learn to give people some privacy once in a while, will ya?!" Raiku exclaimed as him and Korra get up from the ground dusting their clothes off. "And for the record, we were not mating."

"There is really nothing almost private whenever you two are mostly involved around here or anywhere." Aye-Aye chided. "Your friend Li Mei was wondering where you two were."

"We'll join the others in a minute." Raiku said to the marsipallemur spirit as it descended underneath down near a grove below Air Temple Island. "Wait, where's my staff?"

"I left it back in your room." Korra told him. "And no, I didn't break it."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Raiku replied as they went inside and upstairs to the dining room

"Sure you weren't." Korra chimed

"Honesty." Raiku said back as the whole family was eating except for Bumi who was throwing his hands around in a strange way

"Bolin, bend a giant boulder at me." he said

"I'm pretty sure you don't wait a boulder hit in your face, sir." Li Mei objected rubbing the back of her neck

"If you going to be bending giant boulders, do it outside." Pema scolded holding Rohan

"No one is bending boulders!" Tenzin fumed

"Why is everybody talking about boulders all of a sudden?" Raiku asked in sudden confusion as his uncle Acaro glanced at him and Korra

"Your uncle Bumi believes he can airbend." he stated to his nephew and the Avatar

"Seriously? Hmm," Raiku glanced at Meelo as an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, Meelo. UFP on the double, soldier." he said to the eight year old who saluted at him

Asami quirked a eyebrow at Raiku. "What's UFP?" she asked him

"Unidentified Flying Plate." he answered

"Look alive Uncle Bumi!" Meelo threw the bowl at Bumi who suddenly caught in a small air dome by holding both of his hands in front of it, with everyone in the room having shocked expressions with open mouths and wide eyes

"Haaaahh?!" Raiku gasped out with his mouth and eyes open wide, pointing at Bumi

"I don't believe it." Tenzin said taken by a surprise tone from a moment ago. "You're airbending, you're actually airbending."

"This is remarkable. A mystery" Toruk replied

"An amazing mystery." Camri added. "Uncle Bumi is airbending."

"Just wait until mom sees this!" Bumi exclaimed still keeping the bowl until the air dome vanished, leaving the bowl itself to be shattered on the hard wooden table

"This just got a lot more interesting." Raiku said with Korra nodding her head in agreement

**The next day...**

**Morning. Air Temple Island, Republic city.**

Everyone was outside, seeing if Bumi could still airbend like they witnessed yesterday. They were trying to wonder Bumi of all people could be able airbend in the first place. Could it have been possible for Bumi to airbend when he was in the spirit world during Harmonic Convergence, or was just that he was only a late boomer in acquiring bending abilities. However, that was not the case as another person was able to airbend just like Bumi once Chief Beifong arrived to deliver the information. Raiku and Bolin followed Mako to help him out in the search by taking Suba with them to pick the runaway new airbender's scent. Korra, Asami, and Li Mei on the other hand decided to search the man with airbending power by themselves. Li Mei in the meanwhile was terrifed of something that made her hold on to her life, Korra driving a satomobile as she accelerated the pedal at one point and hitting the clutch in another.

"Are we dead yet?!" Li Mei screamed out

"No." Asami answered as Li Mei wrapped her arms around the headrest of passenger seat Asami was sitting in. "Korra, clutch!"

"Are we dead yet?!" Li Mei asked again shaking in terror

"NO! I'll be happy to let you know when we do die." Asami turned her head to Korra. "And Korra, that's the brake you're using." she stated as the Avatar stopped the car. "Ready?" Korra answered with a mock salute as the three girls laughed together

"Mako was definitely acting like a total stiff." Li Mei glanced at Korra. "Especially to you."

"How long do you two think talking to Mako is going to be like pulling tooth?" Korra asked them

"Mako's never been the most touching feeling type of guy." Asami stated

"Bolin is, and so is Raiku a little bit." Li Mei added. "It'll go better with Mako eventually."

Korra chuckled. "You really think Raiku is sensitive?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow as she quickly side glanced at Li Mei before looking back on the road

"He is when he's worried about his staff." Li Mei answered. "Besides, you four broke up."

"Korra, when you and Raiku were gone, Mako and I-" said person cut Asami off

"Li Mei told me you two kissed. I'm not mad at you." she replied with a laugh. "No wonder Mako's so nervous around us."

"He only talked to you two a couple days ago. Even that was awkward for him." Li Mei recalled. "I'm more surprised that Raiku can actually talk to both of you, even after everything that's happened so far."

"Raiku can be understanding when it comes to relationship troubles lately." Asami hinted

"So, can I ask you two something?" Li Mei asked both Korra and Asami

"Sure." Asami replied

"Have either of you well, did you-know-what with either of them?" she asked Asami and Korra who were a bit puzzled by what she meant. "You know. The thing?"

"What thing?" Li Mei moved her mouth to both their ears and mouthed off a few words only to them, with both their faces flushed and eyes wide. "Oh, oh! Well, I haven't did the 'thing' with Raiku." Korra replied blushing

"I have." Asami admitted as the convertible came to a stop

"You have?" Korra and Li Mei both said to Asami who nodded her head in reply

"And, how was it?" Li Mei inquired, ignoring the slight look Korra was giving her

"It was... I can't describe it. It felt patient, but felt more passive in one moment and soft the next."

"With Mako, it was impatient and a bit rushed." Korra admitted. "A lot actually."

Li Mei shook her head with a small grin on her face. "He couldn't keep it to himself that long, could he?"

"No, not really." Korra giggled. "This is nice. I've never had any girlfriends to talk to or hang out with before. Well, besides Naga."

Li Mei's eyes quickly went wide as she pointed ahead at what was in front of them. "VINE!" the car shifted left while braking, stopping at nearby vine as a porcupinehedgehog spirit vaulted back

"Watch were you're going!" the porcupinehedgehog barked angrily before going back to his business

"Sorry!" Li Mei apologized for the three of them as the spirit faded. "That was close. Are you two alright?"

"I think I have an idea on how to deal with those vines." Korra said

**Sunset. Kyoshi bridge, Republic city.**

After her failed attempt to halt the spirit vines from growing, Korra had went back to Air Temple island to mediate. Meanwhile, Raiku rode on Suba as the griffon soared through the city in the skies trying to find Duan the recently new airbender besides Bumi. After almost four hours of tailing the runaway airbenders, Raiku picked up Duan's trail up above Kyoshi bridge. Raiku could tell that this man was scared. Petrified of this power of air he had within himself as Duan was holding tightly, trying his hardest to not fall off from the bridge. The silver haired airbender jumped off of Suba and landed up above where Duan was holding onto, gracefully on his feet as he sat down to stare at the troubled man who acquired airbending.

"Hi." Raiku said waving his hand

Duan was startled as he tried to hold on tighter. "Stay back! Who are you?"

"My name is Raiku. I'm just here to talk to you, Duan." Raiku introduced. "I understand this must be a big difficult change for you, especially since you started blowing wind on everyone's face right about now."

"Can you get rid of it? How about the Avatar? Can she get rid of it?!" he pleaded in a terrified tone

Raiku began to show a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but your bending can't be gone. Grand Master Tenzin and several other Lakogi airbenders can help you out. Only if you let them. Do you understand?"

Duan nodded his head.

"Good. Now, I'm going to grab you and hover us slowly before you-" before Raiku could finish Duan fell off the support line as Korra glided down using Raiku's glide staff, landing both of them on the ground safely

"Duan, this is Tenzin." Korra introduced as she gesture her hand at Tenzin. "He's going to help you."

Tenzin bowed his head respectively. "It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you, Duan." he said as Raiku hovered in a air dome before landing on his feet on the road gently. "I've never met a new airbender. Well, one whose diaper I didn't have to change or from an island of them."

"I just fell off a bridge so I might need a pair." Duan said nervously

"Nice save." Raiku said to Korra, with the airbender's expression change to a frown when he saw the President's car presented as Raiko himself step out. "Oh goodie, the pres is here." he muttered in sarcasm as Raiko approached with Nolun running toward them

"So this is the deal? We have crisis now thanks to you?"

Nolun sighed. "Dad, enough."

Korra narrowed her eyes at President Raiko. "I know you're having a difficult time getting use to these things and I am sorry for that, but you and everyone else are going to have to live with it." she said. "The vines and the spirits are here to stay." the Avatar declared

"Well, you are not. I order you to leave this city! You've cause nothing but trouble here!" Raiko berated as the crowd were shocked by the president's words to the Avatar

"What?!" an enraged Raiku yelled

"Dad! You can't kick the Avatar out like this!" Nolun disagreed

"Stay out of this, Nolun." Raiko demanded of his son

"I will not stay out of this!" Nolun shot back, glaring at his father. "Republic city would be long gone if it wasn't for Avatar Korra. She's the one that struck a blow against Amon while I was leading my rebellion and taking the fight against the equalists! She defeated that giant Unalaq spirit and saved the city! She's the one that helped Republic city more times than I can count. We owe her a debt!"

Raiko narrowed his eyes at his son, then Korra. "Yet she's been troubled since she got here."

"The whole reason these spirits and vines are here is because of you. It's your fault, not hers!" Raiku hissed with a glare, pointing directly at Raiko. "They told you leave their home in peace and to not interfere, but you and any other dumb-minded idiots are the ones that forced them to come here to Republic city in the first place!"

"And don't worry I was already leaving." Korra growled

"You!" Raiko turned at Raiku. "You're suppose to represent your people as this araishikage. One of a royal bloodline in your family, but you denied the position you were given."

"Araishikage?" Tenzin stared at Raiku. "Raiku, that's the voice of the entire lakogian people. You were choosen to lead them?"

"I gave the position to be allowed to you or Uncle Acaro." Raiku narrowed his eyes at Raiko with a glare. "The main reason I denied that position is because I didn't want to turn to this jerk!"

"You're free to leave with your girlfriend as well."

"Dad, for the last time-" Raiko cut his own son off

"Go back to the mansion." he side glanced at Nolun. "We will talk about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about." Nolun snarled leaving

"I'll leave, but I want to know one thing." Raiku shifted his gaze to the presidential satomobile limo. "Is anyone inside your car?"

"No. Why?"

Raiku shot a gust of wind that formed a air funnel that sent the limo in the air, rapidly falling directly down into the water below Kyoshi bridge.

"That's why. Suba!" the griffon screeched as Raiku jumped on giving the President one last glare before leaving

**Day. Ferry dock, Air Temple island.**

"I'm glad we're leaving. Couldn't stand that guy!"

"Me too!"

"Where's Asami? She said she had something to-" Raiku stopped himself from speaking him and everyone saw an airship with a gear cog symbol as the door opened up to reveal Asami

"Did someone call for a Future industries airship?" she joked in pride

Li Mei ran and embraced Asami with a playtpusbear hug. "Asami, you rock! This is the best thing you ever did!"

Raiku glanced over to his Uncle Acaro. "You sure you don't want to come, uncle?"

"I'm sure." he replied with his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'll stay here with Pema and Kya then meet up with Tenzin and the other airbender in the Northern Air temple."

"See you until then." Raiku grabbed Rohan and lifted him up. "You too, little Rohan." he said as his baby cousin puked on his robe. "He does that everytime I pick him up."

"That's because he likes you a lot." Pema said to him as Raiku gave Rohan back to his aunt

"Right." Raiku sighed with Kya wiping his robe using waterbending

Kya embraced Raiku with a warming hug. "Good luck." she said as Raiku nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Don't forget to write to your mom, either."

"I won't."

"Hey!" everyone turned their attention to see Mako, Nolun, Haiki, and Jesara. "Mind if we tag along?"

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Nolun? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm joining you guys on your search new airbenders." Nolun stated holding a map in his hand. "I also brought this." he tossed the map over to Raiku

Raiku opened the map up to see red points surrounding the Earth Kingdom. "What's this?"

"Sightings and reports of new airbenders. I was thinking we get as many as we can and head to Ba Sing Se for the last of them." Nolun suggested. "What do you think?"

"Nolun, I think you've earn a ride on the airship with us."

"Good. And Mako's coming with us." Nolun glanced at Mako who was about to speak. "I talked it over with Lin. You're my 'bodyguard' now."

Mako side glanced at Nolun. "You mean I'm your ticket into leaving Republic city as far away as possible, don't you?"

Nolun patted Mako on the back hard with a grin on his face. "That's right." he said as Mako rubbed his back from the impact of Nolun's hand. "Let's go! We got some airbenders!"

Raiku shrugged at the group. "Let's get a move on, guys." a sudden small figure jumped on Raiku's back. "You guys, too."

"Adventure!" Hop-Hop exclaimed happily

"Yes, yes, yes." Aye-Aye grabbed Hop-Hop off of Raiku. "Adventure. Calm down already, Hop-Hop."

**Night. Earth Kingdom Airspace, Future Industries airship**

The quarters of the Future Industries airship that Team Avatar was using to search for new airbenders was quiet. Tenzin and Bumi in their rooms, leaving Aye-Aye to cover his ears with a pillow due to Bumi's snoring. The spirit phased through the room and threw a pillow at Bumi's face that woke him up for only a moment before he went back to sleep. Li Mei had her hair down as she slept in another bed in Asami's room, with Hop-Hop snuggling beside the heiress as they slept. Mako and Bolin were sleeping as well, even Pabu who was laying on his master's chest. Nolun and Haiki slept together in the room for themselves while Jesara was snoring lightly in Jinora's room. So far, they did not have any new airbenders except for one. Those that did not wish to come were given mentors to train them in airbending. The one that did join them was a street kid named Kai, who displays a use of airbending when they first encountered him in a small town before heading to Ba Sing Se. He turned to be also a thief when he tried to steal Raiku's wallet, even Nolun's as well. Raiku on the other hand was finishing a letter for his mother before going to bed. He glanced over his shoulder to see his door open to reveal Korra.

"Hey, Korra. What are you doing up?"

"I... wanted to talk to you." Korra said in a unease tone. "It's about the role of the Arishiakage." she stated which caused Raiku to sigh as he placed the letter to his mother in a envelope

"The council come up to me one day and offer the position of the Arishiakage to me five days after Harmonic Convergence was over." he explained as Raiku laid down on his bed. "I told them I didn't want it and gave it to Tenzin and Uncle Acaro."

Korra sat down beside him on his bed. "But you're royalty. People depend on you because you're the first lakogian born here to experience the outside world before they did. Your dad was the first."

"I know, but I'm not the leading type and I hate politics. You saw that back on Kyoshi bridge."

"Hey." Korra leaned her head down and pressed her lips to Raiku. "Believe it or not, there are people that look up to you. They know you're different than everyone else, but they respect you because you do what's best for them instead of yourself."

"That and we make a great couple. I'm freakishly fast." Raiku glanced at Korra with a smile. "You are freakishly strong, and are the Avatar. We're bringing the Air Nation back along with the lakogians helping out and welcoming them."

"Yeah, we are." Korra replied kissing Raiku as the silver hair airbender kissed back. Raiku's hand slowly moved to her hip and up, but was swatted away by Korra

"What... What I do...?"

"No you don't, boy." she teased as she plant a kiss on his forehead. "I have to get some sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow." Korra left his room as Raiku laid down and closed his eyes

"Long day indeed." he said


	2. Escape from Ba Sing Se

**AN: I want to confirm one thing for a quick minute here. BoMei aka BolinxLi Mei couple pairing. Plus, a change of voice actors. One last thing. I will introduce a new OC in this chapter. Might have a short mention of alcohol. As always, please read, review, and enjoy.  
><strong>

**Li Mei: Grey Delisle**

**Noalok: Matt Lanter**

**Camri: Emmanuelle Chriqui**

**Hop-Hop: Tara Strong**

**Shunsui Falco: Jason O'Mara**

**Chapter 2: Escape from Ba Sing Se  
><strong>

**Morning. Ba Sing Se, Team Avatar ship.**

With the sun beaming down his face, Raiku covered the light reflecting on his face before shifting his head to his pillow face-first. The knocking on his door did not help him try to grab a bit of shut-eye left while he slept. Suddenly, the door opened up to show Li Mei. She scoffed when she found out Raiku was asleep instead of being up like everyone else. Li Mei walked over to the front of his bed, poking him on the back of his forehead and back gently at first. She swatted him on the back of his head hoping it would wake him up, but he was still asleep as he snored loudly.

"What's going on?" Li Mei glanced over her shoulder to Korra and Asami behind her

"Your boyfriend here won't wake up." Li Mei answered. "Poking him and giving a smack on the head usually does the trick by now."

"Did you try everything?" Asami asked

"Yup. Wait, I think..." Li Mei trailed off with her finger on her chin as Kai walked in, taking Raiku's glide staff without him knowing. A smile began to form on Li Mei's face as an idea popped into her head. "Raiku. Kai took your staff." she said as the eleven year old thief took off to get a head start, hearing a mumble from the silver haired airbender. "Three, two-" Li Mei was cut off as Raiku jumped out of his bed and ran with enhanced speed to chase after the airbending thief

"Give me back my staff, you little thief!" they heard them as the girls giggled at the outburst

"I might have to take his staff more often." Korra said with a smile. "That would be the only thing to wake him up."

"Or get Suba to lick him when he's still asleep." Asami added

"Now, there's a thought I should use Mako or Bolin." Li Mei giggled as they leave the room. "Especially Mako. He hates when Suba licks him."

"I wish we could go outside with you guys." Hop-Hop said in a sad tone

Asami kneel down to Hop-Hop's level. "Don't worry. It won't be long, only for a day or two. We'll be back before you know it." she said hugging the kangarooraccoon

"You're so cute and fluffy!" Li Mei squealed joining in the hugging of Hop-Hop

"Flattering won't get you anywhere!" Hop-Hop exclaimed blushing

Aye-Aye appeared behind Hop-Hop and sighed. "Please don't encourage him." he said shaking his head. "Anyway, the sooner you are done the better. I do not like this place."

**Day. Train station Ba Sing Se.**

The post office of Ba Sing Se was filled with less people which made it easier for Raiku to send off the letter to his mother. Once he mailed the letter to Zaofu the city his mother was vacating in, Raiku decided to find the others. However, he had no clue on where they were when he left to not follow them since he headed to the post office before going with Korra and the others. Before he would get on the train heading to King's Stay station where everyone else was staying in the royal homestead, Raiku noticed Kai walking off with a smile on his face.

'Okay, what's that little thief up to?' Raiku thought, tailing Kai while remaining undetected the young thief. Kai let out a non-threatening gust of wind at a middle-aged man in wealth clothing and quickly grabbed a hundred yuons that flew out of his wallet. 'Stealing from the rich? Why am I not surprised. Although, I did the same thing once when I was his age.' he bumped into Kai on purpose with a handful of youns in his hand. "Excuse me, sir! I believe you drop your wallet!" Raiku said giving the man back his money

"Thank you, young man." the middle aged man said graciously as he went to his personal routine

Raiku looked back at Kai with a narrowed expression on his face. "As for you." Kai began to ran as Raiku started chasing him. "Get back here! We need to have a talk about taking personal belongings! Mostly my glide staff!"

**Day. Outside abandoned bank, Earth Kingdom.**

"Bring back the money to the Earth Queen. It'll be easy." Li Mei leaped and performed a split kick at her opponents. "This is not EASY!" she growled punching a bandit square in the jaw

"I could've told you that." Nolun yelled lashing a metal cable as he tossed the bandit toward a small group of them. "Did I mention how I hate the Earth Queen more than my father?"

The errand the Earth Queen had sent Korra to was suppose to be an easy errand. Bring the Earth Queen her money back safely and in return, she will reveal the location of the new airbenders. Unfortunately, bandits have gotten that idea when they started to ambush them in the town was being guarded the tax shipment. Fortunately for Korra, she was not alone as Asami, Li Mei, and Nolun went with her. Asami and Li Mei were back-to-back, putting their martial arts skills to the use while Nolun and Korra earthbend columns as the bandits were lifted off their bikes.

"Retreat! Retreat!" the bandit leader with the skull face paint yelled as he jumped in the bandits van. "You're on the right side, Avatar. That gold belongs to the people, not the Queen!"

"Hate to say it, but I think he's right." Nolun pointed out. "I don't trust the Earth Queen. She knows more than she's saying about the new missing airbenders."

"You're not wrong." Li Mei said in agreement. "There's something the Earth Queen is not telling us."

**Next day...**

**Unknown location, Ba Sing Se.**

His eyes slowly opened, but Raiku remained with a blurry vision in his path as he was fumbling to stand up. He observed his surroundings to find himself in a small cell, with green gem crystals to glow in dim light. Raiku was trying to recalled what happened last night. He remembered he was trailing Kai on pursuit, but the rest were a little blurred.

_Quick flashback_

_Yesterday, The Lucky Paw. Heir district, Ba Sing Se._

_Raiku stopped at the Lucky Paw restaurant where he last seen Kai. He searched through the entire restaurant except for the open bar, where he spotted a Lakogian. He was wearing a orange coat and a yellow collar shirt underneath, black pants and shoes to go with the outfit. He also wore a hat with a yellow feather attached to it._

_'Maybe that guy knows where Kai is or if he's seen him.' Raiku walked over to the strange Lakogian. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a eleven year old kid with spiky mohawk hair?" he asked_

_The Lakogian took a sip of Lakogi sake from his glass. "I have. He left five minutes earlier."_

_"You mean-"_

_"He is probably far gone from your reach." the Lakogian turned his head to glance at Raiku. "Tell me. Why is the young Arishikage here looking for a street orphan?"_

_Raiku slowly raised an eyebrow. "How do you know who I am? Who are you?" he inquired_

_"My name is Shunsui Falco." said person introduced himself as he noticed two Dai Lee agents approaching him. "And be ready to run from Dai Lee. They tend to take airbenders as prisoners. Lakogian or no."_

_"What? What are you-"_

_"You two." both airbenders glance at the Dai Lee agent that spoke. "You are to come with us. Now."_

_Falco stood up from his stool, sending out a gush of wind that sent the Dai Lee agents flying back to a table. "Run!"_

_Raiku and Falco ran away from the Dai Lee as they were being tailed by two more Dai Lee agents. They shot out hands of stone to apprehend both of them, leaving Raiku to flle using the air scooter._

_"I think we lost him." Raiku said, now noticing Falco was gone as well. "And now, I'm talking to myself." he muttered taking a short cut through an alleyway. "I have to tell the others about this."_

_Then suddenly, a stone hand grabbed his leg while another grabbed him by the neck. Eight Dai Lee agents circled around him, trapping him in stone. His eyes suddenly began to fade away into unconsciousness._

_End Flashback_

**Present day.**

**Unknown location, Ba Sing Se.**

Raiku sighed. "Now I remember." he said as the door open to show a Dai Lee agent, giving him a kick in the leg to move

"Get up, prisoner."

"I am up, Wilshou." Raiku spat as he was lifted with stone chains from the Dai Lee agent. "Where am I? Where are you taking me?"

"Quiet! You will serve the Earth Queen and be the finest of her army."

Raiku narrowed his eyes. "How about no?" he sent out an air blast at the Dai Lee that sent him flying away toward a wall face-first. "That's what I thought. Seriously these Dai Lee guys give me the creeps."

"We have a 'recruit' escaping! Sound the alarm!"

Raiku launched a gust of wind at two Dai Lee agents behind them, but the alarm blared out through the halls alarming the rest of the Dai Lee. He sighed in short annoyance as Raiku to find an exit, along with top priority to find and liberate any airbenders of Lakogi origin or here in Ba Sing Se. However, he was stopped as his feet were still from the earthly floor as bricks of rock covered his arms and legs together.

"Oh, come on!" the airbender grunted

"Put him in the hole with the little pain." One of them ordered as moved Raiku while his arms and legs were trapped in stone. "Maybe then he'll obey orders."

"You can blow your orders out of your-" Raiku's mouth was covered in rock

The two Dai Lee took Raiku to a room of cell doors covered in metal. He was tossed inside with the stone being removed from his arms, legs, and mouth as they shut the door closed.

"Unbelievable."

"Raiku?" said a familiar voice the snow haired Arishikage airbender know

"Kai? Are you here too?"

"Yeah, way to go to get yourself caught." the young thief taunted

"I would've been caught if it wasn't you." Raiku growled. "The reason I'm here is because it's your fault."

"No one asked you to find me." Kai said back

"And no one asked you to leave." Raiku countered. "You're an airbender now. You can't afford to be a thief at this point."

Kai sighed in doubt. "You have no idea what I went through everyday before I found out I was an airbender." he replied

"I know you were an orphan. So are Mako and Bolin, even me."

"But you have a family."

"Not always." Raiku stated. "I was sent to Air Temple island when I was a baby. My dad was dead and my mom was held prisoner by Amon for seventeen years. I find her and got her out from that equalist prison."

"At least you still do. I-"

"Kai!" said another familiar voice to Kai and Raiku

"Jinora?" they both said

Jinora's astral projected form showed up in front of Raiku. "Raiku? You're here too?"

"Kai and I got kidnapped by the Dai Lee. Earth Queen's involve in this."

"We know. Mako and Bolin told us everything."

"Think you get a look outside to see where we are?" Raiku asked

"I think so."

"And Jinora..." Jinora phased through Kai's cells. "Thanks." all of a sudden, Raiku somehow thought there was a possibility Jinora blushed at Kai

"You like Jinora, don't you?"

"What?" the sudden surprise in Kai's voice made Raiku smile

"Nothing. Just get ready for tonight."

_Quick flashback_

_Three months ago..._

_Night. Sato Estate, Republic city._

_The screeching roar of a griffon is heard outside the Sato estate as the beast is soaring in the night sky. Suba flew in his valiant speed, performing a quick barrel roll in the process. Asami had her hands on Suba's mane and neck while Raiku was behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist._

_"How do you like flying Suba here?"_

_"It's amazing." Asami giggled. "Suba is a terrific creature. He's perfect too." she said as Suba purred feeling her touch_

_"I'm perfect too." Raiku said laying a kiss on her cheek_

_"Sure you are." Asami patted Suba near his foreleg. "Land down on the balcony outside my room, Suba." Suba did what he was told as he landed on the balcony outside Asami's room_

_Raiku patted the griffon's head. "Why don't you go back to Air Temple island, buddy? I'll see you tomorrow before I leave." Suba flew away heading to Air Temple island_

_"It's a shame you have to go back tomorrow." Asami said sadly with a sigh. "Wish we could have spent more time together."_

_"There's a plus side. I let you ride Suba for the first time before everyone else." Raiku replied wrapping his arm around Asami's waist. "There has to be something you can think of before we could do before I leave tomorrow."_

_"Well..." Asami trailed off, planting a kiss on Raiku's lips. "You could spend the night here. With me."_

_"Really? You have a spare guest room?"_

_"I was thinking you could sleep in my room. You and me."_

_Raiku's eyes suddenly went wide with a blush on his face. "You mean..." Asami kissed him again, leading him to her bedroom. "Wait a minute. Are we about to-" the door to the balcony was closed._

**End flashback  
><strong>

**Present day...**

**Night. Earth Queen temple, Ba Sing Se.**

Raiku suddenly heard the sound of skin hitting skin, even a feeling in his cheek. His eyes shut open as he saw Li Mei in front of him.

"Come on. We're here to rescue you guys!" she whispered

"I couldn't be mad at you, little buddy." Bolin said hugging Kai

"Yes we can!" Mako said crossing his arms. "I had a lot of money in that wallet."

"You had only five youns!" Li Mei exclaimed. "It's not really that much." she stated with Jinora giving Raiku a quick hug as he hugged back

Mako sighed in agitation. "That's aside the point." he explained

Raiku shot out a air blast at three Dai Lee agents that attended to apprehend them. "Yeah, yeah, we get it. You lose five youns." he said as Mako showed a bemused look on his face

"Let's get out of here!" Li Mei as the five of them made a run for a way out

They ran out the entrance of the Earth Queen's temple as they were avoiding pieces of stone being hurtled at them. Raiku got a quick glance of a metalbending core airship next to the one of Asami's company airship. Korra and Tenzin on Oggi as they were close by. Without warning them, Raiku cast out a funnel of air to lift Mako, Bolin, Li Mei, Jinora, and Kai up so they could land on Oggi safely. He let out a whistle as Suba flew close to him in rapid speed, leaving his master to saddle on the griffon.

"Whoo! Suck it, Earth Queen!" he yelled long enough for the Earth Queen to hear

"Just wait until-" she cut herself off by sneezing due to Suba's griffon hairs and feathers

**Night. Metalbender corps airship.**

"Raiku, it's me." Korra said

"Come in." he said as Korra step inside his room in standard metalbender corpsman quality. "Hey. Are you doing okay?"

"A little." she replied in a anxious tone. "Did Li Mei tell you about Zaheer and everything?"

"She did. So we'll be hunted by a sudden new airbender, a man who could bend lava, a armless who can bend water using her mind, and another one that can bend combustion using her head?" Raiku inquired in a joke as Korra softy laughed. "Am I the only one judging our odds?"

"Pretty much." Korra showed a sad look on his face as she looked away. "I was really worried about you. When I found out the Earth Queen had kidnapped you, I was so furious and scared. I thought I would never get you back."

Raiku gently gripped his hand with Korra's. "Korra, you will never lose me. I won't ever lose your sight." he told her

Korra's embraced Raiku with a hug. "Promise me that I won't lose you."

"I promise." Raiku said hugging her back. "You will never lose me. No matter what happens. I will still be with you."

They let go of each others embrace. "Thanks."

"I guess you'll be heading back to your room." Raiku implied staring at her

"I could. But..." Korra looked into his grey eyes with her sapphire orbs. "It is okay if I bunk here with you?"

Raiku touched Korra's hand while he stared into her eyes. "I'm okay with it, but I want to know if you are." he said

Korra and Raiku leaned their faces closer together. "I am." she said as she kissed him passionately. Korra laid out on the bed as Raiku continued to kiss her. "How about you? Are you okay with this?"

Raiku smiled at Korra. "I'm definitely okay with this." he replied as he resumed kissing his girlfriend, the Avatar


	3. Old Accquaintances

**Chapter 3: Old Acquaintances**

**Morning. Raiku's bunkroom, Metalbending Core airship.**

Raiku's eyes slowly opened as he let out a yawn from his mouth, feeling something soft rest on his chest. He looked down to see Korra snoring softly, with her dark brown hair down in loose waves as her head rested gently on his chest. Raiku smiled at seeing Korra sleep, feeling her heartbeat against his own as he brushed a strand of hair off her face. The same going for her as well Raiku thought. She laid there, all beautiful and peacefully snuggling close to him as her eyes slowly started to open. Her blue eyes stared at Raiku, offering him a smile as he kissed Korra on her forehead.

"Good morning." Korra said giving Raiku a kiss on the cheek

"Morning, beautiful." he said back wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they laid there on the bed kissing. "So..."

"So..." Korra also trailed off circling her hand on Raiku's chest

"How long do you think we've been slept?" Raiku asked her

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I would say past nine at least. Or maybe almost ten."

"Then I think we should probably get dressed." Raiku heavily suggested. "I mean we don't want anyone to find out about last night, do we?"

"Maybe." Korra implied, a bit unsure on the matter. "I doubt we'll be about to hide it from everyone though. Especially from Li Mei. She always knows everything."

"There's no way Li Mei would know what we did last night." Raiku kissed Korra on the lips while held her by the waist after she used to covers to cover herself. "She can't be that observant." he said in total disbelief. "I've known her for a while ever since we've been friends."

Before Korra could speak, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Raiku! Are you up yet?" the voice was Li Mei's as Raiku step out of the bed now wearing his boxers while he opened the door

"Hey, Li Mei. What's up?" Raiku replied casually with his hand leaning on the door handle

"Suba and Naga are looking to step outside for a while." she stated. "They want to get a feel of some grass touching their feet after we landed."

"Good idea. They could use some fresh air." Raiku agreed

"I'll see you outside, then." Li Mei smirked as she eyed something behind Raiku's shoulder in bindings. "You too, Korra." she said closing the door with a grin on her face

Raiku's eyes were suddenly wide while Korra closed her eyes as she shook her head and sighed. "How did she even...?"

"I told you. Li Mei knows everything." Korra said to her Raiku as she grabbed her pants and shirt. "We should get probably get dressed before anyone else knocks."

"Good point." Raiku agreed putting on his brown pants and boots on. He glanced back to see Korra getting dressed as she brought her blue baggy pants up to her legs, along with her fur pelt and her blue wrap onto her waist as Raiku looked away

"Where do you think we'll find the next airbender?" Raiku asked her

"No idea." Korra glanced at Raiku who was still shirtless until he put on a short sleeve yellow shirt.

"Hopefully we'll find one to start the day for us." she concluded putting her top back on, follow by her water tribe bands along with her bicep band on her right arm

"We might find one earlier than expected today." Raiku hinted putting on his sleeveless orange robe and tied a red sash to his waist. "Bet you will find one in Zaofu. If I win, I get a kiss on the lips from my girl."

Korra smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "Deal." she said. "And if the new airbender is in the Yeng providence, you have to wash Naga and Suba until we get to the North Air temple in Shenmue city."

"You're on." Raiku leaned to kiss Korra on the forehead, but held him back with her hand

"Not today." she replied, patting him on the butt

"Hey. Save the hit on the butt for another time."

Outside, the griffon Suba flew in the air around in a circle above the airship as his master watched while he was eating an egg dumpling. Korra was playing catch with Naga as the polarbeardog tailed the ball which was tossed using airbending. Bolin and Li Mei were outside on the field with Pabu on Li Mei's shoulder as the seventeen year old woman patted the fire ferret gently on the head. Unfortunately, Chief Beifong folded her arms not enjoying the serenity of the field.

"While you're playing fetch, four of the most dangerous criminals in the world are hunting you down." she said to Korra. "We should get moving."

"Calm down, Beifong." Raiku sighed. "There have always been people trying to kidnap or hunt Korra." he stated

"Besides... what's a little harm of being out here in the open? No one knows where we are right now except us." Korra pointed out as Naga spat out the ball in her mouth with Suba staring at Lin

"I think they want you to play with them." Li Mei chimed

"I'll pass, thanks." Chief Beifong replied unamused

Raiku let out a whistle call to his pet griffon. "Suba. Lick, lick."

The snow haired airbender's griffon did what it was told and pounced on Chief Beifong, licking her in the process despite Beifong's protest. At that moment, Nolun walked by along with Mako and Asami.

"Guys! We just got a call in on the radio about another airbender." Asami stated

"In Zaofu. Home of the Metal Clan, and where my old mentor is staying." Nolun added glancing at Chief Beifong with a smirk

"Yes!" Raiku exclaimed at winning the wager while Korra merely rolled her eyes instead. "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Lin wrapped in a metal cable around Raiku's waist in hesitantly while she looked at Korra. "I've never been to the place, but I don't want you going there. I'll rest better if you were in Republic city."

Nolun shook his head. "I doubt that. Dad won't welcome the Avatar in open arms. Think again, he hardly does."

"Zaofu here we come!" Raiku yelled out as he sped away, leaving Chief Beifong to barely hang on

Hours later...

Day. Zaofu, Home of the Metal Clan.

It easily took two hours to reach Zaofu, but they finally arrived as they stared at the metal city in amazement. Three districts with three transport lines to go in a form of a triangle. Even the spirits Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop stared in awe. The only one not viewing the sites was Chief Beifong before they touched down on the landing pad. All decided to go and find the airbender in Zaofu, being escorted by Iwai who lead to meet the new airbender except for Beifong who inclined to stay inside the airship without anyone knowing she was in Zaofu. So it was only Korra, Raiku, Mako, Boin, Asami, Li Mei, and Nolun. Others like Haiki, Jesara, and Noalok stayed to make sure the airship was on standby and ready for takeoff whenever they would leave. They even caught a glimpse of the original metalbender and one of Avatar Aang's friend, Toph Beifong. However, the new airbender's mother wanted to speak to them first. Once inside, they saw metalbender rehearsing a dance premiere for next month in Zaofu. The one giving the instruction of the dance play was in her late forties to early fifties. Gray hair, green eyes, dressed in green training attire. White wraps around both of her wrists and light green training pants. She glanced back and noticed Korra and the others behind her as she clapped her hands for her dance group to came to a stop.

"That's it for today, everyone. We'll pick this up tomorrow." the woman walked over and hugged Nolun in a embrace. "It's good to see you, Nolun. It's been a while since you were last here. Now I heard you're being called the Hero of Republic city all of a sudden."

"Didn't know my reputation would go this far." Nolun boasted. "It's good to see you too, master Suyin." he said turning his attention to Korra and the others. "Guys, this is Suyin. My old mentor who taught me metalbending. She's also the leader of the Metal Clan."

"Please, call me Su." she said with her palm being contacted by her fist. "Glad to finally meet you Avatar Korra." Korra did the same as both Suyin and her bowed while she looked at the others. "And this must be Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Li Mei." she then glanced at Raiku. "And you must be Saia's son, Raiku."

Raiku's had a surprised and wide eyed look on his face once Suyin realized his name and most of all, his mother. "How do you my mom?" he asked

"Saia and I were best friends when I was in Republic city. When I was in Zaofu, she would write letters to let me know what was going on with her life. The last letter I got from her was when she was seeing someone special." Suyin then showed a saddened expression. "I heard what she went through being captured by Amon... and about your father."

Raiku's closed his eyes and looked down. "Thank you." he looked up and opened his eyes. "I know somewhere Dad is still watching over me and her."

"Anyway..." Li Mei trailed off, changing the subject. "You've seem to done your homework on us."

"I make it my business to know who's visiting my city. Dancer, leader, wife, mother, and collector of rare meteorites. You'll find that we many skills and interest." Suyin stated as Iwai whispered in her ear, leaving the mistress to narrow her eyes at Korra and Nolun. "Why did you two lie to Iwai when you said you were the only ones here?"

Nolun slapped his forehead upon realizing that Iwai was a true sire. "Can't believe I forgot about you true sires. You guys can take always tell when someone is lying to you through increases of heart rate and breathing. Everytime."

"Since we're now being honest..." Raiku started. "We have three people keeping an eye on our airship and doing standard maintenance on our airship. Plus, there's two friendly spirits and also Republic city's Chief of Police." he told Suyin

the mention of Lin Beifong had peeked Suyin's interest. "Lin's here? I would like to meet her."

Raiku blinked. "How do you know Lin Beifong?" he asked incredulously

"Simple." Nolun spoke out. "Su is Chief Beifong's sister." he stated seeing the surprised look on Team Avatar's faces

"Oh, I am definitely going to have some fun with this." Raiku said with a devious smirk on his face

Korra grabbed Raiku by the back collar of his shirt, holding him back. "No, you don't." she replied

Raiku raised an eyebrow, pouting. "Why not?" he questioned in a mutter

"You really want to tick off Lin 'Hard Boiled and hardcase' Beifong?" Nolun inquired to the silver haired airbender

"I can take her." he said in a nonchalant tone

"My friend you maybe fast, but she'll still catch you." Nolun explained. "It's not that easy losing her sight after crossing her path."

"That is an understatement." said a voice from behind Nolun as he glanced over his shoulder to see a woman with tied back black hair, tan skin, and green eyes. "Hello, Nolun. It's been a while."

"Do I know- oh, it's just you." Nolun stared at said woman up and down, wearing a tank top and green pants with her arms crossed together. "Still look the same as always I see."

"Is that a little jealous I hear from your voice?" the woman questioned forming a slight grin on her face. "You're still sore over that little match you lost eight years ago?"

Nolun scoffed. "No." he said as he looked away

"Sure you're aren't." the woman chimed leaving the area. "Whenever you want to taste defeat, do look me up!"

Raiku glanced back at the woman, then looked at Nolun with a pondering look. "Who was that?"

Nolun sighed. "That would be Kuvira, my ex." he answered

Suyin introduced the group to her children. First were the twins, Wai and Wen who invented a game of theirs called Power Disk using metalbending. Huon a artist of a son trying to copy the shape of the start of Harmonic Convergence. But to Bolin and Raiku, it looked more like a bananna instead. Aye-Aye reculantly decided to help Suyin's artist son wiith that detail. Lastly, there was Suyin's daughter Opal. Black hair, tan skin, green eyes wearing a light and dark green robe and white pants. She was seventeen years old like Bolin and Li Mei reading a book out on the garden.

"And this is my daughter, Opal." Su introduced as Opal noticed them, especially Korra and Nolun

"Wow. Avatar Korra!" Opal then shifted her gaze at Nolun. "And you're Nolun, the Hero of Republic city! You two are amazing!"

"It's great to meet you, Opal." Korra said to her

"Opal, huh? That's a beautiful name." Nolun commented with a smile

Opal blushed once she heard that as she brushed a strand of her hair. "Thanks."

"I'm Nolun." he introduced himself as he shook her hand

"I'm Opal." her blush reddened when she realize he already knew her name. "But you already knew that."

"Nice to meet you, Opal." Raiku said shaking her head. "My name is Raiku. How does it feel to be a-" Beifong approached them

"Great. We found the airbender. Now let's get out of here." she interrupted

"And the cranky Republic city Chief of Police trying to kidnap you is your Aunt Lin." Raiku joked earning a glare from Lin, who countered by blowing out a raspberry with his thumb on his nose and fingers moving from his hand

"Really?" she looked at her aunt. "I've always wanted to meet you. My mom's told me so many stories about you." Opal said

"I bet she has." Beifong said with devoid of emotion looking away

"You all can stay at the guest houses while Korra trains Opal."

"I might be able to help too, but... we were kind of hoping she would train with the rest of the airbenders." Raiku replied

"Nonsense. You two can train her here." Suyin insisted

"I suppose we could help her get started." Korra said tempted with her and Raiku privately train Opal

"Absolutely not. We're leaving." Lin refused

"Relax, Chief. Zaofu is the most secure place I've been to." Nolun reassured. "Staying here won't cause a problem."

"Now, I'll see you all at dinner. And come hungry because my chef will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth." Suyin replied leaving

Raiku raised a quirked eyebrow at Beifong. "Alright, Beifong. What's your deal with your sister? At least let us stay for a little while." he said heading to his room in one of the guest houses, hearing a low growl from Lin as he chuckled

Sunset. Metal Clan home, Zaofu.

"Feel the air around you." Raiku instructed Opal as he stayed in a airbender stance. "Become one with wind. Be the leaf in the wind. Circle around like that in the same position Korra's showing you. Keep your elbows in, torso tucked, and your feet skimming the ground." air started circling around both Korra and Opal while they continued the airbending stance. "Perfect. You're acting like a natural in this, Opal." Raiku looked to see Nolun walking by. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

Nolun noticed Raiku walking toward him as he came to a halt. "How's it going training Opal?" he asked

"Pretty good. I think she's getting the hang of it a bit." Raiku stated. "So... you use to come here or something?"

"More or less." Nolun replied. "My parents sent me here when I was a kid to live with my aunt and uncle for a few years. By the time I reached 14, I was being trained in metalbending by Su. She became a great mentor to me since then. That was when I met Kuvira."

Raiku leaned back on a nearby wall close to Nolun. "How long were you with her, anyways?" he inquired

"For at least 6 years, and 21 days." Nolun recalled. "We started off as friends at first. Three years later, well..."

"Until you lost this match you two were talking about." Raiku hinted with a smirk. "Did she really kick your butt?"

Nolun sighed agitated as him and Raiku went inside to eat. "Jeez. Stop talking, kid." he grumbled

"That wasn't a no." Raiku teased as they went in the dining room

"Shut up." Nolun sighed exasperated

"Come on. Just admit that your ex kicked your butt and I'll stop annoyed." Raiku offered

"Who kicked who now?" said a familiar voice that Raiku and Nolun knew who it was

Raiku raised an eyebrow. "Varrick?"

"What are you doing here?!" Nolun said with surprise and near frustration pointing straight at Varrick

"He's helping Su with an idea for rapid transportation using a high speed railing and shipping." Li Mei stated

"Yeah! And I know just the thing, magnets! That's not the only-"

"Alright, enough!" Lin interrupted now glaring at Suyin. "I'm trying to protect the Avatar from danger and you're harboring a criminal?!"

"Beifong, relax. This is Varrick, remember? He's not that much trouble." Raiku said in a reassuring tone

"Eventually, people change." Nolun added as Lin stormed out of the dining room. "That's just great." he sighed, ignoring the fact that Raiku was eating his meal until he noticed him munching his piece of cooked beef and raw veggie wrap

"You weren't going to eat that, were you?"

Later that night...

Raiku stared at amazement at the glassed model city of Zaofu on a table in the study. There were pictures of Suyin in a sandbending commune, and her time in a travelling circus along with pictures of her family.

"Whoa." Raiku said in sudden awe. "You went everywhere, literally."

"On my journey to find myself in the world." Raiku turned around to notice Suyin right behind him as she sat on her couch. "In the end I made my mark here, fell in love with my husband Bataar an architect and started a family."

Raiku sat down with her. "How did you and my mom meet?" he asked

"I met Saia when I was sixteen." Suyin stated with a small laugh. "Back then, I was just a rebelling teenager in Republic city. Saia was a bookworm back then, collecting books about the arts of the four elements. She was also a good firebender. Mom liked her and got along famously."

Raiku blinked at the mention of Toph Beifong, the earthbending hero in the 100 year war and original metalbender. "I didn't know her and Toph got along. Most of all I didn't even know they had met before."

"They did. She didn't meet Lin at the time, nor did she get the chance to" Suyin paused while she slightly looked at the photo of her and Saia as teenagers. "before I had to leave Republic city."

"Did something between you and your sister?" Raiku asked Suyin. "Ever since she got here, she's been having fits recently."

Suyin looked away. "It's... complicated." she replied

Raiku rubbed the back of his neck. "I only get the feeling that she'll just hold stuff in for the time being."

"It'll eat her up, eventually." Suyin said. "Then she will be forced come face-to-face to me once its let out, I imagine." she concluded as Raiku stood up

"I should get some sleep tonight." Raiku yawned as he stood up from his seat before he glanced at Suyin. "I feel tired enough as it is all of a sudden."

"The guest house is outside. Go left and it'll be above the garden." she instructed

Raiku bowed respectfully for Suyin's direction to the guest house with a smile. "Thank you." he said graciously

Day. Metal Clan training ground, Zaofu.

A screeching roar was heard outside as Suba flew to the skies, with Raiku feeling the air brush him before Suba dived straight down. The griffon soar around in a circle on top of the Metal Clan's home, dashing starboard where Raiku saw Nolun staring at the view of Zaofu. The sudden howl of Suba make the Hero of Republic city jump a little.

"Watch where you park that thing, would ya?" he muttered

Raiku got off of Suba as he looked at Nolun with a curious look. "What's with you?"

"I tried talking to Beifong. After yelling nearly at everyone, even Opal." Nolun explained

"Yikes." Raiku said shuddering. "That must have went bad."

Nolun scoffed. "Try worse. She almost made me deaf."

"What's with her and Su anyway?" the snow haired arishikage inquired

"I take it that you asked Su and she said it was complicated." Nolun said as Raiku nod his head back in reply. "Back when Suyin was sixteen, her and Lin have always been in each others throats since they were kids. One day, Su was caught in a crime disturbance where she was driving for a couple of Triple triads. Unfortunately for her, Lin responded to the call. Then one thing lead to another and Suyin gave Lin those two faded scars on her cheek by accident when she cut off a metal cable from Beifong."

"Whoa. I take it that Toph went berserk?"

Nolun chuckled. "She did." Nolun glanced over with a fading smile. "In the end, Toph decided to send Su here in Zaofu to live with her grandparents. She didn't want to put her own daughter in jail. Since then, she's changed."

"Expect for Lin." Raiku began to hint out, due to the given fact by her attitude ever since they arrived in Zaofu.

"It's only a matter of time before a fight starts between them."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to-" Nolun's eyes went wide as he saw something coming closer to him and Raiku. A small flying boulder. "Duck!"

Raiku looked at the crashed boulder and then back at Nolun. "Where did that come from?!" he interjected

Nolun looked down to where the boulder came from and what was the cause. "I have an idea on where. Over there!"

They looked down to see Lin and Suyin engaged in a sibling brawl. Suyin started launching metal tiles at Lin, leaving the chief of Republic city police to sent the tiles left and right. Lin levitated Huon's Harmonic Convergence sculpture at Su, only for her to turn it around from her and launched it toward a wall.

"My sculpture!" Houn exclaimed running toward his stricken art. "Actually, it doesn't look that bad."

"What's going on?!" a voice said behind Raiku and Nolun as they turned their heads to see Opal rushing toward them

"A sibling feud with your mom and aunt." Raiku answered

Opal narrowed her eyes. "We have to break up this fight." she declared

Raiku grabbed Opal by the waist. "Hang on." he said lowering them on top of a small bridge where Su the earth from behind her and Lin used the earthly steps were about to hurtle to each other until Opal blasted the rocks away with airbending

"As much as I would like to see who would win, this fight is over." Raiku spoke out glancing at both of them

"Why are you both fighting?!" she yelled stopping the fight. "You're sisters. You shouldn't be hurting each other!"

Both of them looked faintly tired, Lin especially as she began to collapse. Luckily for her, the spirit Aye-Aye caught her in time. The spiritual marisupalbadger scanned her body for indication of her exhausted sight as his eyes slightly brightened for a short time.

"What happened to her?" Suyin asked nearly concerned

"Apparently she was undergoing acupuncture." Aye-Aye stated. "She should not even be moving or doing anything strenuous. It would be best for the grumpy one to rest." Aye- Aye suggested

"I know where her room is. You can follow me." Korra said as Aye-Aye followed her while Suba landed behind Raiku, its eyes staring at Opal curiously before she realized the griffon was looking at her while wagging its tail

"Don't worry. He won't bite." Raiku reassured petting the griffon on the head. "Go ahead. He's harmless."

Opal cautiously patting Suba on the head gently as it purred to feel her touch, rubbing its head near her leg.

Raiku smiled. "See? He's likes you."

16 hours later...

Night. Metal Clan garden, Zaofu.

Raiku was levitating a air frisbee using the currents to jettison it back and forth near him, causing the attention of Suba. He brought the frisbee back to him and sent it left of Suba as a free hand caught the air disk. Suba ran toward who had the frisbee, running around the person who caught his toy which turned to be Korra as she let the griffon grabbed it with its mouth. She gently pet its back and walked over to her snow haired airbending boyfriend of hers.

"What happened yesterday was a little intense, don't you think?"

"That is an understatement." Korra huffed as leaned on Raiku's shoulder. "Hopefully this thing with Lin is over now."

"It probably is since she blew off some steam." Raiku offered a smile to Korra. "Bolin told me you were taking metalbending practices from Su. How's that been going?"

Korra smiled as she pulled out a small meteorite from her pocket, bending it from a cylinder shape to a star. "What do you think?"

"Amazing. You're the first Avatar to metalbend." Raiku complimented

"And you're a good teacher to Opal." Korra added giving Raiku a kiss on the lips

"I did have some help." Raiku whispered in her ear. "From a certain Water Tribe from the South Pole. A special someone who could master the four elements."

"Does this special someone have a name?" Korra teased wrapping her arms around Raiku's neck

"Her name's Korra." Raiku answered. "She happens to be the Avatar, and my girlfriend." he finished wrapping his arms around her waist as they kissed again passionately, leaving Raiku to slowly snake his hand down her waist, until Korra swatted it away

Korra let go of her embrace and kissed Raiku on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too." he said back


	4. Terror and Stakeout

**Author's note: You should expect another later on today. That is all. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Terror and Stakeout

Day. Home of the Metal Clan, Zaofu.

Li Mei watched as Raiku and Opal circled around each other in airbending stance, wind currents surrounding them as they kept their position. Swirling waves of air motion around their arms and near their feet. They then pressed up to one-two punches of air, follow by a straight air kick and air leg swipe using their feet. Raiku and Opal then closed the training session by blowing out a gush of wind, motioning their arms to position in forward with their palms opened. Nolun approached as he watched them finish their training session for the day before Opal left for North Air temple. There was also the fact RaIku would notice Opal staring at Nolun more often, maybe even have a crush on the Hero of Republic city.

"Good." Raiku turned to Opal with a smile. "You're getting the basics pretty quick for a student. More than I did when I first started, actually."

"Thanks."

"Once you get to the Northern Air temple in Shenmue city, you'll be welcomed with open arms." Raiku said

"They're be lucking to have you." Nolun added as Opal's cheeks reddened with a blush on her face

"Oh! Thank you, Nolun." she responded with her cheeks still flushed

Li Mei laid her arm around Opal's shoulder. "In the meantime, Opal and I have some shopping to attend to."

"You're never going to be have time for it." Raiku snorted. "You know you were a shopping-"

"Don't you dare say it." Li Mei practically hissed as she glared at Raiku

"You mean Jinx?" he replied slyly

"Say jinx again; and I will chi block your arms and legs, then throw you out of the Metal Clan wall myself and let you hit the ground." Li Mei said in a threatening tone

Raiku raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. "Did you pull an Azula on me just now?" he asked seeing her still glare on him. "Fine. I'll won't say it... again."

Li Mei's glare turned to a smile. "Apology accepted. Could you do me a favor and tell everyone that I'm taking Opal before she leaves today?"

"I'll be sure to tell them you two went shopping." Raiku said, sighing in defeat

"Good luck on your way into becoming an airbending master, Opal." Nolun said

"Oh. Thank you." Opal gave a peek on Nolun's cheek as she and Li Mei left

"That was unexpected. Do you think she has a crush on me?" Nolun asked Raiku, seeing the snow haired airbender was long gone. "Raiku? Where did he go? I just hate it when he leaves off like that. If she does..." he touched the cheek Opal kissed at. "Maybe in a year or two."

Raiku stumbled upon the training court where Korra and Bolin were sparring with Wai and Wei. The sparring was just to train in their metalbending, which Korra was excelling at when she was training with one of the twins. Bolin on the other hand was having difficulty trying to metalbend, only to launch a small pebble at Wai's face. Raiku shook his head with a smirk, finding Bolin's training to be a little humorous while Mako and Asami were there as well watching them.

"Nice shot, Bolin." Mako complimented. "But I think you're suppose to metalbend."

"Yeah, not earthbending." Raiku also pointed out

"Cheater!" Wai practically booed

"Mako, metalbending is extremely difficult." the defendant said. "No one gets it right away, if they can't get it at all. It's not normal!"

Korra on the other hand, twirled her body to allow the metal cables to lift Wei's feet off the floore as he fell on his stomach.

"Whoo-hoo! Metalbending champion!" Korra exclaimed flexing herself

Raiku glanced at Bolin with a sudden grin on his face with his arms crossed. "What were you saying about it not being normal?"

"Well, sure. Your girlfriend's the Avatar." Bolin replied

"Guys, we should get going." Asami insisted. "Today is when Opal leaves to the Northern Air temple."

"Yeah, about that..." Raiku suddenly trailed off as everyone looked at him

Asami turned her attention to glance at Raiku. "What is it?"

"Since you guys mentioned Opal, Li Mei took her shopping before she leaves today." Raiku stated

"Li Mei's gone shopping with Opal? Now I can't have some special Li Mei time today either?" Bolin sighed. "This is the worst day ever!" he exclaimed walking away with a sad and moping look

Night. Guest house of the Metal Clan, Zaofu.

Things were peaceful after Opal left for the North Air temple after her send off. Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop faded back to the spirit world for the night while Team Avatar slept, with Suba sleeping in Korra's room where Naga was. Mako and Bolin slept in a room with two beds, mostly leaving to snore loudly. Asami and Li Mei slept in their beds in the other room upstairs, while Raiku slept with nothing on but his pants beside his shirtless physique. However, things were not to be quiet for the night as five figures sneak inside the home of the Metal Clan through a hidden passage. One of them was a shaved haircut man wearing olive robe and pants, wielding a glide staff in his hand while the other was a tall woman in red and black. The bizarre thing about her was that she had some sort of an eye tatoo on her forehead below her top ponytail hair. The third was a woman who had no arms but wore the clothing of blue and white resembling greatly of the Water Tribe. The fourth was a dark long haired man with a long mustache wearing only an green vest and a pair of green pants tied to a yellow belt on his waist. Lastly, the fifth was a hooded man wearing a red and black robe that showed a small scare on the left cheek of his face. The only thing that could be seen was his dark golden eyes, his mustache and short goatee. The intruders were lead by oen person, Zaheer. With him, was his love the combustion bender P'li. Ming-Hua who could manipulate water using only her mind. The lavabender Ghazan, and lastly the lightningbender Lan Du.

They avoid detection from the guards of Zaofu, heading toward their primary objective they go to achieve. They stopped at a window, which was revealed to be the room of where Avatar Korra slept with her polarbeardog and her boyfriend's griffon was guarding her. A small ice shard cutted the glass to a small circle for a six darts, filled with shersui toxin paralysis poison at the tip of the darts. The first three were hit toward Naga and the other three to Suba, which Naga growled out before fading to unconsciousness. Korra's eyes jumped up wide as she prepare to firebend at the attacker. Unfortunately for her, two darts impacted on her left leg which left her to slowly fall unconscious with her eyes slowly dazing in and out before barely getting a close look at her kidnappers. Then suddenly in Raiku's room, his eyes quickly jolted open when he felt a strange sense struck him sharply as his eyes blinked to a green emissive light for a quick moment. He got out of bed and ran to where Korra was sleeping as he kicked the door open, seeing her gone along with a precisely circle cut on the bedroom.

"They got Korra! They got Korra!" he heard Bolin yell out as Raiku burst out of the window, following Korra's kidnappers

"Let her go!" he shouting launching an air punch toward their direction

Lan Du countered by hurtling a fireball to cancel the fist of wind, while P'li deflected an arc of fire coming from Mako as he and Bolin assisted Raiku. The three members of Team Avatar darted back to cover as fire, rock, wind, and lightning was shot at them. The alert alarm rang as lights were focused on Zaheer and his group. P'li used her combustionbending to destroy the lights targeting them, along with sending Raiku, Mako, and Bolin flying back away from their cover as Asami and Li Mei ran over toward them.

"We can't let them take her." Mako said as Asami and Li Mei helped him and Bolin up their feet while Raiku ran back toward the fight

"I don't think they're going to get that far. Look!" Asami exclaimed

Metal tiles began surrounding them in a small wall, follow by a few steel tiles on top. Zaheer's group was trapped in by Nolun along with Chief Beifong, Suyin and her twin sons plus Kuvira and a couple of Zaofu guards.

"We have you surrounded. It's over! Release the Avatar!" Kuvira demanded

"You think it would be that easy." Nolun blurted out as magma suddenly surrounded Zaheer's group in a circle of lava. "Like I said. Never easy." he said as him, Beifong, and the Zaofu guards backed away from the molten fire before the metal tiles that trapped hem fell off

"So that's lavabending." Raiku muttered under his breath

"That's awesome-" Bolin stopped as he got a strange feeling that Li Mei was giving him a dirty look. "Awesomely not good for us."

The metal tiles were used as cover for the attacks, mainly for P'li's strong combustionbending abilites. Zaheer was preparing to use steam from the lava and convert it to be a fog, but was stopped when Nolun pulled him away with a metal cable wire as Kuvira went to help him out against Zaheer. Rock, fire, and wind were being hurtled toward Zaheer's allies as Ming-Hua countered with her water tentacles leaving P'Li and Lan Du to fire a blast of combustion and lightning arc at them from the left side of their cover. A metal tile stand in front to shield them from the blast as Suyin and her twin sons Wai and Wei made their way toward Team Avatar.

"How did they get in here?" Lin suddenly demanded

"We can worry about that later!" Li Mei exclaimed still in cover. "Right now, we need to save Korra!"

"That will be a big problem since we got four powerhouses to deal with while Nolun's holding off their leader for the moment." Raiku stated taking cover after launching another punch of wind when the guards attempt to build a bridge across failed

"There's no way to cross that molt." Asami pointed out

Suyin stared up at the hatch above. "We don't need to cross it. Lin and I can go down from above the gate on cables."

"Good plan, but how are we going to deal with sparky boom boom lady over there?" Raiku inquired pointing his thumb at P'li while he took cover behind the iron tile

"She's a combustionbender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knock out temporarily." Su stated

"Bolin can land a shot." Mako replied

"He can?" Li Mei and Raiku said

"You have to take her down right before we drop down." Suyin said as her and Lin went to the hatch, with Wai and Wei following them

"I do?!" Bolin said confused

"Yes, you do." Raiku answered for him as he got out of cover to release a gush of wind

Lan Du narrowed his eyes at the snow haired arishiakage as he sent his fists down, leaving him to be jettison in flames. Jolts of lightning were launched at Raiku who retaliated by dashing the blasts of crackling sparks, releasing a gush of wind at Lan Du. The lightningbender barely landed on his feet as he hurtled fireballs toward the Raiku, using his rotation technique of his clan to block and reflect the attacks. Lan Du slammed his fists toward the coming flames, cancelling them away. They were in close combat, trading blows of airbending and firebending whatever blows they made.

"Bolin, take the shot!" Raiku suddenly heard Li Mei shout to Bolin as he saw Suyin and Lin dropping now

Lan Du grabbed Raiku by the neck as lightning sparked from his fingers. "Time to die, Arishiakage."

Then out of nowhere, a gush of wind sent Lan Du flying back toward a column. He arched his back as he narrowed his eyes at who struck along with Raiku. It was Zaheer, the leader of the group that launched the attack as he gave a hardened look at Lan Du.

"He is not to be harmed." he said with a stern and serious tone in his voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

The snow haired arishiakage airbender now had a confused look on his face just now. Why would Zaheer save him? What could be the reason? Raiku did not have time to think when P'Li's combustion attack was deflected away as Suyin and Lin manage to save Korra from their grasp. He saw Zaheer fly away toward them in a glide staff, attempting to retrieve Korra back. Luckily, Suyin threw two metal shards with her metalbending at the right wing of the glider which caused the wanted new airbender Zaheer to descend quickly. Raiku saw this as a chance to question Zaheer, leading to be why he wanted Korra and why did he stop Lan Du from delivering the killing blow. However, he was not able to get his way as Zaheer used airbending to cover their escape with a smog of wind. They disappeared out of sight, two steps ahead of the entire guard of Zaofu.

Day. Home of the Metal Clan, Zaofu.

Every guard was questioned to find the culprit who was behind in leading Zaheer and his group in Zaofu undetected. Korra and Mako where with Lin and Suyin during the interrogations, hoping to find the mole in the guard. Raiku on the other hand was back at the scene where the fight from last night took place. He crouched down, picking up a piece of cool off molten rock from the lavabender Ghazan. Before Raiku came in the scene, he had rode on Suba to see if they could be found. Even with Naga back on her feet, their scent was still gone with no way of finding where they went off or which direction for that matter. At that time, Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop were with him while he was investigating. He heard footsteps as Nolun approached him.

"Find anything, detective?" he joked

Raiku sighed as he threw the cold molten rock down. "Nothing." he replied. "Did they ever found out who lead Zaheer here?"

"A rookie. Eighteen years of age who's been in Zaofu guard from only a few months." Nolun stated

"Think he actually did it?" Raiku inquired

Nolun shook his head with a standard 'no' as his answer. "Of course not. It doesn't make any sense."

"You're right." Raiku agreed now standing up. "To me, it seems like someone planned for that recruit to get caught. Someone higher up."

"Good start, kid!" Raiku jumped back as he saw Varrick behind him, throwing aside a warm molten rock when it touched Hop-Hop's face as the kangarooraccoon gasped in horror and disgust with wide eyes and mouth wide open

"Hey, human!" Hop-Hop exclaimed leaving Raiku to hold the spirit kangarooraccoon. "Don't fling that rock at me when you had your disgusting foot on it!"

"Easy, Hop-Hop." Raiku quickly try to calm the angry kangarooracoon he was holding his hands. "How long have you been listening in on us?"

"Only for a second." Varrick placed his hands on Raiku and Nolun's shoulder. "Now back to this investigation of yours."

"You said that I had a good start with someone higher up who could brought Zaheer and his friends here." Raiku picked off while setting Hop-Hop back down

"Pretty much like the way you had Mako in jail." Nolun recalled with his arms crossed

"That was actually kind of funny. I mean how mad he got when that happened. Pretty much where Li Mei mentioned that he was right about Unalaq, saved Asami's family company, make Bolin a mover star, and had Mako in prison." Raiku admitted when Varrick a few things before he escaped, now glancing at Nolun. "Varrick has a point. Who has the more pull than anyone?"

Nolun turned to Raiku with a serious look. "You don't think..."

"Iwai? Yeah, I think he may be invovled in leading a passage for Zaheer."

"Only one way to find out."

Raiku looked back at Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop. "If you two see Korra and the others, could you tell them where we went?" he asked as Aye-Aye nodded his head

Moments later...

Day. Iwai's home, Zaofu.

Once they made sure Iwai was not at his house, Raiku and Nolun began searching for any kind of clue or proof that Iwai turned out to be the culprit that lead Zaheer in Zaofu. They were going over his desk, books, clearly anything they could find. Nolun placed the papers he looked at back in order and inside the desk where he peeked from. Then suddenly, Raiku stared down and noticed a small grey tile near the book shelf he searched through. Judging by the look of the tile, it did not resembled the wooden bare floor as he pressed his foot on the tile. The book shelf slid away to reveal a hidden passage down to a stairway, leaving Raiku and Nolun to confirm Iwai lead Zaheer to a secret passage into Zaofu. Just then, they heard footsteps along a key jiggle as Raiku closed the passageway with the book shelf sliding back in place.

"What are you doing here?" demanded a voice as they saw it was Iwai. "In my own home?"

"We wanted to talk about rookie you perked." Nolun stated trying to avoid the question by vaguely attempting to keep the truth about the hidden passage. "Something didn't add right about it. This kid is 18 years old and just joined the guard a couple months ago. How could he possibly have a connection to Zaheer?"

"Perhaps he was bribed." Iwai implied walking over to his desk. "Or perhaps a relative helped him into it. Either way, he will talk. But back to my question: what are you doing here?"

"Simple. We're just looking for answers. That's it." Raiku said as Iwai discovered the tile to the passage was exposed, staring back at Nolun and Raiku with a furrowed expression

"You two have no idea what you've stumbled upon."

Then all of a sudden, a metal wall closed off where Iwai desk was in his study as Nolun ran toward the metal covered wall. He slammed his fists with a one-two punch and forced it open using his metalbending as he and Raiku ran down the passageway. Inside the basement, they found an open basement with a secret tunnel leading out of Zaofu. There was enough evidence to proof Iwai was the turncoat. Unfortunately for Raiku and Nolun, they also discovered an oil barrell with a timebomb that was about to go off in two seconds. Both their eyes went wide as the bomb exploded, quickly leaving Raiku to surround him and Nolun in a air dome. The air dome quickly dispered as all of the evidence was now burned and destroyed while the secret tunnel was now barred in rock.

"I don't believe this!" Nolun growled moving the rocks away, splitting them away using his earthbending. "Great. He's probably half way out by now."

They heard footsteps to see Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Li Mei entered the basement. Korra ran to Raiku with a quick hug.

"What happened? You are both okay?" she asked as Lin and Su also entered

"We're fine." Raiku replied

"Iwai is the one that lead Zaheer here through this secret passage. He placed a bomb here and made sure all the evidence was destroyed." Nolun explained now showing a sympathetic look to Suyin as he pressed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master Suyin."

Kuvira happened to appeared as well. "What's going on?"

"Iwai is a wanted fugitive." Nolun quickly replied. "Find out where this tunnel leads." he glanced at Lin and Suyin. "Could I speak for a minute? I'll meet you both in a few." Lin nodded her head and went up lead the search

"Of course." Su said heading back out while Nolun turned his attention to Team Avatar

"Tonight you're leaving here." he declared

"What are you-" Nolun butted in to interrupt Korra

"You're leaving here so you can track down Iwai. Can that polarbeardog of yours be able to pick up his scent?"

"Naga can follow the scent, and Suba has that eaglefalcon eye when he flies." Raiku answered

"Good. I'll tell that you're heading back to Republic city." Nolun began to leave as well, but stopped to glance at Team Avatar. "For now, get what you need."

"What about you? You know you'll take the heat for this." Raiku reminded Nolun as he shrugged his shoulders

"I can handle the blame." he replied. "You guys just find Iwai and bring him here."

"Good luck."

"You too."

Next day...

Evening. Misty Palms Oasis.

After following Iwai to a local inn in Misty Palms Oasis, Team Avatar watched the room across motel room Iwai was staying in their stakeout. Before that, they were wanted by the Earth Queen for stealing her 'soldiers' from the Queen's grasp. Now, they waited for Iwai to leave and lead them straight to Zaheer who would be in a place called Xai Bao's Groove. Korra, Li Mei, and Mako kept watch from time-to-time while Raiku watched Bolin and Asami play Pai Sho. However; due to the small living space of the room they were staying in, Raiku went outside to move his legs freely. He narrowed his eyes where Iwai stayed, finding it to be odd that the truth sire traitor and advisor has not stepped out ever since he came to Misty Palms Oasis. He narrowed his eyes at the door leading to Iwai's room.

"We have been for hours." Li Mei pouted out of boredom. "Has he left yet?"

"I know if he left or not." Mako pulled a small notebook. "Got it here in my journal."

"You have a journal?"

Before Mako could answer, Team Avatar suddenly heard a thump sound coming from outside. They looked out the window and saw Raiku go inside.

"What is he doing?!" Mako exclaimed. "This is suppose to be a stakeout! You know, not be seen!"

"Come on!" Li Mei jumped out of the way as her and the others went inside the inn room Iwai stayed in. "Raiku, wh-" she was interrupted when he pointed at a mediating Iwai. "Wait. Is he...?" Li Mei glanced at Korra

"He's mediating." Korra stated turning to Asami and Li Mei. "Li Mei, Asami! Those spirits were trying to tell us something."

"Xai Bao's Groove isn't a place. It's the spirit world!" Li Mei exclaimed

"I'm starting to think we should've brought Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop with us." Raiku slightly admitted

"So, what now? We wrap him in metal cables before he wakes up?" Li Mei inquired

"We don't have metal cables." Raiku reminded her. "Besides you could knock him out if he does wake up."

"In other words, I can knock him out with a chi block even though I don't have it? Thanks for the sheer compliment." she replied in near sarcasm

"I'm going in there." Korra declared. "If he's meeting Zaheer there, then that's where I'll be." she sat at the bottom of the bed, crossing her legs and going into a mediating state

"Be careful in there." Raiku said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek

"I'll be fine." Korra reassured Raiku before closing her eyes

"So what now?" Li Mei asked them

"We keep an eye on Korra and make sure no one knows we're here."

"I can't believe we didn't this sooner." Li Mei said leaning behind a wall with her arms crossed together

"Me neither. As soon as Korra finds out what's going on, the sooner we-"

"Guys. I don't know how but water arm lady, lava guy, and lightning man just found out where we are." Mako butted in

Raiku took a quick look at the window to see Ming-Hua, Ghazan, and Lan Du outside the inn as if they knew where they were. "How they find manage to find us?!" he interjected

"I don't know. I just said they found us!" Mako said back

"What are we going to do now?"

Li Mei glanced at Asami, then Korra, and lastly at Naga. "You and me can get Korra out of here on Naga. Mako, Bolin, and Raiku can hold them off while we escape."

Raiku carried Korra bridal-style and sat on the middle behind Li Mei while Asami was on back, supporting her. "When I jump out that door, you two get Korra away from here as possible. Mako, Bolin, and I can hold them off to buy you some time."

Li Mei grabbed on the leash, waiting on cue. "Ready."

"Go!" Raiku shouted as he kicked down the door and shot out a gush of wind at Lan Du that sent him flying

Asami and Li Mei rode on Naga taking a mediating Korra away from the fight out of Misty Palms Oasis. A water tentacle was about to grab one of them, but a fireball impacted on it as Mako and Bolin step in to join the fight with Raiku launching an air kick at them. Bolin sent out a crumbling of earth at Ghazan, who simply convert it to lava as he shot a wave of lava with Bolin, Raiku, and Mako leaped out of the way. Lan Du jettison in the air using his firebending as to thrust himself hovering, shooting out arcs of lightning from his fingertips at Raiku. The snow haired airbender jumped from rooftop to rooftop leaving Mako and Bolin to fight Ming-Hua and Ghazan. He landed his foot on the ground, launching out an air leg swipe causing Lan Du to fall in a handstand as he fired a blast of inferno with his feet. Raiku leaped in the air performing a flip, releasing a two leg air kick that sent Lan Du flying toward a door. With Lan Du hopefully taken care of, Raiku decided to rush back to help Mako and Bolin. Unfortunately, a shockwave of sound boomed as he was suddenly sent flying toward a wall with a large crack to show from it. He was beginning to lose consciousness as his eyes darted at the attacker, catching a good glimpse.

He was a lakogian in origin, with a long scar across his face. His white haired was kept in a mohawk and a laid out goatee to go with his face. He was wearing only a orange sleeveless vest along with black pants and shoes. Lan Du appeared behind the lakogian as he crouched down near Raiku.

"Well done, Bao Ju. Take him to our base in Ba Sing Se."

"Zaheer said to spare-"

"I know what he said." Lan Du growled. "Have it done." he demanded receiving a bow from Bao Ju as Raiku faded into unconsciousness


	5. a Painful Price

**Author's note: Hello, everyone. remember that i said Raiku who suffer a change he might be able to handle. Well, that just happens to be now. The next chapter will start off in Book 4: Balance. I'll put in a few voice actors in also. So as always, please read, review, and enjoy.  
><strong>

**Saia: Jen Cohn**

**Lan Du: DC Douglas**

**Chau Falco: Kevin Conroy**

**Bateen: Susan Eisenberg**

**Ragun: Phil LaMarr**

**Sui Fee: Maria Canals-Barrera**

**Donga: Michael Rosenberg**

Chapter 5: A Painful Price

Unknown location. Ba Sing Se.

The sound of water dripping down on a floor could be heard from his perked ears as Raiku's eyes slowly open. They blinked once in a sudden blur, then twice when his vision returned to him as he saw two figures. He knew full well who they were, the lightningbender Lan Du and the soundbender Bao Ju. He attempted to move, but found out that his arms were chained with platinum. Outside the room, was an abandoned cavern with gem crystals showing green light across the entire area of the base.

"I see you're awake."

"Where am I? Where did you do with my friends?!"

"The firebender and his brother are being delivered to the Earth Queen here in Ba Sing Se." Lan Du answered plainfully. "Lucky for you, the Avatar along with the Sato girl and the earthbender's girlfriend escaped the Earth Queen's custody. You've been here for almost a day."

"Who are you people?" Raiku demanded

"We are the artichets of anarchy. The servers of chaos. We are the Red Lotus." the lightningbender saw the confusion in the snow haired airbender's eyes. "We were a order the White Lotus were meant to be. And once we capture the Avatar, only then will our true objective be complete."

"What objective? If you put on-"

"We plan to train her. Teach Korra things she never knew, but we were betrayed by that traitor Unalaq."

Raiku's eyes suddenly widened at what Lan Du. "Unalaq? Korra's uncle?"

"The very same." Lan Du replied. "We were caught but I manage to escape. When I planned to exact vegenance, he sent an assassin after me. In the fighting, I lost my wife along with my unborn child because of him. Afterwards, I was found by the White Lotus and imprisoned in Huajiang mountain for almost thirteen years. His plan to become a dark 'Avatar' was a foolish dream."

"Great. Another reason to hate Unalaq." Raiku grumbled

"He has paid the penalty for his betrayal. As for you, I cannot fandom why Zaheer wants you spared beside that idiotic president of Republic city and that tyrannical Earth Queen. What makes you so special." Lan Du questioned

"Nothing. I'm just a kid from Republic city." Raiku replied in a nonchalent tone. "I do want to know one thing: Why does Zaheer want me unharmed."

Lan Du scoffed under his breath. "You ask the same question I asked him. And still, he never tells me his reasons why to spare your life. I could even finish you off right here and now." he threatened as two fingers sparked thunder. "But even he would stop me from doing so." a knock was heard on a metal door behind Lan Du. "Enter."

A Red Lotus with panted breath arrived with sweat going down his forehead from all the running

"I bring word from Zaheer. He and the others have captured the new airbenders along with apprehending Avatar Korra herself!"

"Any casulaties on our side?"

"P'li."

Lan Du let out a sudden deep sigh. "Her sacriface will not be in vain. Rest in peace, dear sister." he glanced at Raiku. "You will stay here for the time being. If you stay here like a good little noble, then perhaps we'll bring your mother."

"My mother? Where is she?!" Lan Du chuckled as him and Bao Ju step out of the room and closed the door. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Raiku yelled

Hours later...

Raiku wrestled with the platinum cuffs behind his back, trying to loosen the hold they had on him. He struggled and struggled, but there was nothing he could do to break free from the strong platinum covered cuffs with not enough strength left. Then suddenly, he heard a shout and groan from outside the door as a bright orange light erupted from underneath the door itself. In a quick instant, a object busted through the door revealing to be a Red Lotus member groaning unconscious. Raiku looked up and saw his rescuer, his eyes were widened with surpise. It was his mother, Saia.

"Looks like I save you this time, my son."

"Mom?" Raiku blurted out as she grabbed the key from one of the guards, quickly making her way toward her son

"Hold still while I take these cuffs off." she said as Saia unhook the cuffs off her son, bringing him up from the chair was strapped on. "I heard some of these Red Lotus talk about a regiment of White Lotus to head this way. Originally, they were sent to calm and tend the destruction going in Ba Sing Se after the Earth Queen's death."

"The Queen's dead? It must have been Zaheer's hand in it."

Saia raised a sudden eyebrow. "Zaheer?"

"He's the leader of the Red Lotus, apparently." he stated to his mother. "Mom, they have-"

"I know they captured Korra and everyone in the Northern Air temple." she replied. "But we need to leave quickly. If we can leave here quick before they notice we're gone, we could be able to help them."

Raiku nodded. "Right."

An alarming bell rang with Red Lotus members getting ready for battle, until a top of the cavern crumble as White Lotus jumped down to attack. The whole cavern was a battlefront, leaving Raiku and his mother Saia to flee in the middle of the fight itself. White and Red Lotus fought each other in the battle with rock against water and ice, air against earth, fire against wind, and water against flames. A Red Lotus was whiplashed with waterbending as he was sent flying away, while a four White Lotus members were sent away from a earth column sprung out of the ground. A series of fireballs were hurtled at a White Lotus who was using a rock column as cover, but it weakened and shattered with the man having burns on his face and arm. A sudden gush of wind sent the Red Lotus firebender flying away as Toruk and Camri landed at the exposed topside on their feet. There was a man in his late-fifties to early-sixties in a orange and black shinobi commander garb which armor was mainly in the torso and legs. He was Col. Chau Falco, the father of Shunsui Falco.

"You know the objective. Secure the area and take over the enemy perimeter." he ordered unshealthing his lakogi katana which had polished properly. "We need to know where these Red Lotus are located. All their bases. Contacts. Anything that could give us an edge."

"Yessir!" said the two as they join the fight

While Toruk and Camri were doing their duty as soldiers, Raiku and his mother were running to find an exit out of the catacomb caverns. They found the open hole where the White Lotus charged from, with Raiku readying his mother to reach up top. Before he could however, a blast of sound sent him and Saia flying away. Bao Ju appeared and shot out another blast of soundwaves toward their direction, leaving Saia to tackle her son in order to move out of the way. Lan Du was 10 meters in front of them as both mother and son got into a defensive fighting stance at the enemies, back-to-back. Raiku charged head-on at Bao Ju as he launched another blast of soundwaves at the white haired arishiakage, leaving Lan Du to dodge after Saia did. Six White Lotus prepared to aid Raiku and his mother against the soundbender. Unfortunately for them, Bao Ju performed a thunderous clap with his hands as they were sent flying away from the fight. Raiku sent out a gush of wind at Bao Ju, leaving to the soundbender himself to block it and sent out a thunderous soundwaves left of where Raiku as the 18 year old arishiakage leaped out of the blast.

The Red Lotus lightningbender shot out lightning through the index and middle finger of his right hand as Saia caught it doing the hand signature Lan Du performed, then redirected it toward Bao Ju. The soundbender was stunned by the sparks of the attack, falling on his knees then face-first into the cave floor. Before Lan Du could struck Saia with a blast of lightning, she sent out a blast of inferno flame his way with the lightningbender's right arm and the right side of his face to leave a burn scar. His right eye was scarred, along with his right ear and the right side of his hair was completely burned off. He screamed in intense agony as he rolled on the floor, heading to a near pond in the cave to put out the fire in his right arm and cool off his face. Saia looked over to her son and smiled back to see he was well from the fight. Before she could take a step, Saia felt a pained sensation in her chest as a flaming knife impaled out of her chest. Raiku looked back and saw with widened eyes of horror and shock, seeing the fatal wound his mother had taken. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he saw who the murderer of his mother was, Lan Du pushing his mother to the ground.

"NO!" Raiku roared, as his eyes glowed bright green along with the air nomad tattoos on his body and dashed forward Lan Du in superhuman like speed

The lightningbender barely had time to react as a burst of green energy was hurtled toward him, taking out half a wall with it. Lan Du's eyes widened in fear and rage, jettisoning back away from the enraged arishiakage. A whole dozen of Red Lotus members rushed to Lan Du's aid to help their comrade. But one by one, Raiku took all of them in combat energbending seeking to made his way toward the man who killed his mother in front of him in cold blood. Raiku watched his mother's killer fleeing away like a coward, seeking nothing but revenge as four Red Lotus were sent flying after a blast of energy. He saw Lan Du fled around back, with Raiku running in full speed and leaped in the air to prepare a one strong blow at the lightningbender. Meanwhile, a couple of Red Lotus were sent flying back to a gem crystal as Toruk and Camri continue to press onward. As soon as Toruk was continuing their objective, he saw his sister stopped with widened eyes showing horror in them. Before he could ask what troubled her, Camri ran over to a corpse of someone she did not wish to see die.

"Aunt Saia!" she cried off as she carried her aunt's lifeless body in her arms

"No... it-it can't be..." Toruk trailed off horrified, falling on his knees

Just then, they heard the familiar voice of their cousin shout in pain as they blue light blinking out.

Lan Du shot the arishiakage with his lightningbending, directly in the right side of his chest as a sudden gush of wind blasted him away. The unconscious Raiku was about to fall to the ground, until a wind funnel slowly caress his body in mid-air as Chau Falco carried the injuried arishiakage in his arms. Captain Irrin appeared beside him, checking Raiku's pulse with a White Lotus waterbender behind them.

"Heal him."

"I'll see what I can do, but we need to take him to the fortress in the South Pole." she stated

"Very well. I'll take him to Katara." Chau replied

"Raiku!" they saw Toruk and Camri

"Cousin? Cousin!"

Chau turned his attention to the cousins of Raiku. "I need you two to make sure to have everyone retreat."

"Retreat?! Our cousin is injuried and our aunt is dead! I won't-"

"That wasn't a suggestion. That was an order." Irrin butted in. "Col. Falco will take your cousin to the South Water for Master Katara to heal him, but we need you two here to get as many as our wounded out of Ba Sing Se."

Chau stepped forward. "I will look after him. You have my word."

reculant to follow their order, they complied and nodded their heads. "Yes, sir."

White Lotus fortress. South Water Tribe.

"Master Katara." Chau called out carrying Raiku, seeing the elder quickly run over to him with wide eyes as she saw her unconscious grandson

"What happened?!"

"A lightningbender of the Red Lotus attacked him. His mother was killed in battle." he sadly stated looking away as a couple of tears streamed down Katara's face

"Set him down." Katara said as Chau laid Raiku in the water of the small pool, leaving the wife of Aang to heal her grandson with her waterbending

"Once he's recovered, I'm taking him to a safe place. Somewhere away?"

"Away?"

"Yes." Chau replied to Katara. "I felt something when I was in that raid; something felt familiar, but I never realized it was combat energybending. Which is why I need to train him into using it. If I don't, he will drain himself until he dies."

"Do they know about his mother?"

"They will right now once Irrin tells him."

Day. Air temple island, Republic city.

"What? What do you mean she's dead?!" came out a shocked Li Mei, but she was not the only one

"Lan Du killed her. It's possible Raiku watched it front of him when it happened."

Suyin sat down, looking down in shock as tears stream down. "I... I can't believe it. Saia... she's gone."

Lin placed her hand on Suyin's shoulder for comfort. "I promise you, Su. When we find Lan Du, he will pay for this. He will get justice."

"Irrin." said person stared at Tenzin. "What about Raiku?"

"I received a letter from Chau Falco. He's taking him away to a hidden place." he stated. "I do not know where, though."

"Take him away? He is my nephew, a part of this family!" Tenzin exclaimed in disbelief

"I know, Master Tenzin. But I don't know what to tell you. I don't know even know how long he will be gone." Irrin replied with some sympathy. "I am sorry."

"Wait! Captain Irrin!" Irrin stopped as he glanced at Avatar Korra, who was in a wheelchair still recovering from a battle with Zaheer. "What about Raiku? Is he...?"

"He is alive. Chau said he should recover for at least a day or two." Irrin answered. "I'll send the body of his mother here so you all could have a proper funeral." he concluded as Korra suddenly cried with Li Mei and Asami comforting her with an embracing hug

This was a sudden tow on Korra. Not only she was still trying to recover from the effects of the poison Zaheer tried to kill her with when she was captured, but she had to find out what happened to her boyfriend and his mother. She wished she could ask Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop to find out where he was, so she could be there for him. However; both said spirits faded off into the spirit world and disappeared after the ordeal with the Red Lotus was taken care of. Korra remembered a sudden memory of her and Saia, just in two days before she left on her vacation.

Flashback

Two days Saia left.

"_Korra. Could I speak to you for a moment?" Saia asked while she was in the kitchen_

_Korra walked into the kitchen as she went over to Saia. "You wanted to see me?"_

"_I want to know something. Do you love my son?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you love my son?" Saia repeated looking into her eyes_

"_Yes, I love him."_

"_I need you to promise me something. If I die-"_

"_Whoa, whoa! Saia, don't say something like that. If Raiku heard you-"_

"_Korra, please." Saia pleaded. "I need you to be there for him if I die. I need all of you to be there for him if I pass. Would you do this for me?"_

"_I will. I'll be there for him." Korra promised as she hugged Saia_

Four days later. Air temple Island, Republic city

Everyone stood in attendence of the funeral of Saia. All wore black in the lakogi tradition of funeral affairs, which lead all to follow. Tenzin sat with his family, hugging a crying Jinora and Ikki who cried over their late aunt. Acaro and his son Toruk looked down to pay their respects while Kya comforted a crying Camri in a hug with Bumi patting her shoulder. Suyin was with Lin and her family, comforting her with sympathy as Lin hugged her sister to see the passing of her dearly departed friend. Asami and Li Mei were present, with Asami hearing a stiffle from Li Mei who received a comforting hug from her best friend. Mako and Bolin bowed and prayed to the spirits for Saia to find peace in the afterlife. Korra was beside her parents, Tonaq and Senna who stayed by their daughter for any support. Grand Priest Yomuth stood in attendence for the send off of Raiku's mother as he held a torch near coffin bong where her body rested.

"We gather here today, to mourn the lost of Saia. The mother of Raiku, and wife of Zorrin. Saia was a kind, caring, and peaceful woman. We commend your soul to the spirit world where you would find peace."

Behind them, four people stood by. Two women, one from the Kyoshi island and the other from the Water Tribe. Along with two men, one from the Fire Nation and the other from the Earth Kingdom. Their names were Ragun, Bateen, Sui Fee, and Donga.

"We train those four." Ragun said

"Just what Chau asked of us." Donga replied

"I will train Asami Sato." Bateen declared

"I have Li Mei. You two take the brothers." Sui Fee said

Unknown location. Earth Kingdom.

In a swamp away from a local town ahead. Birds chirped and chipmunkfrog ribbited as a tree suddenly fell beside their direction, leaving the critters of the swamp to scatter. Panting was from a unknown figure, leaving a fainting green light tattoo to fade into a solid blue. The figure was bandage covering the right side of his chest along with his stomach and right shoulder. This figure was Raiku who sweated and panted out of breath.

"Are you done now?" said an old and elderly woman voice as the distraught airbender turned his gaze at a hooded woman and Chau Falco.

"I know how difficult this must be for you, but you **have** to move on."

Raiku shot a air fist toward the broken half of the tree. "I don't **have** to do anything! I had just lost my own mother!"

"Boo-hoo. You aren't the only one that is suffering, you know!"

Raiku glared at the old hooded man. "Shut your mouth! What do you know?! You're just an old swamp woman whose cut herself off from-" he was cut off when a pair of earth column held him in position toward a large boulder

"Enough!" the old woman berated, bringing Raiku's face down to her level who kept his glare on her. "I can feel you're shrouded in guilt and self-blame, but you need to suck it up! What's gone is gone, but ask yourself this, kid! What do you still have?!"

Raiku stared frozen on what the old woman asked him as he calmed down, with the earth column going back to the ground. Memories started racing down his head, remembering his loved ones. His family with his uncle Tenzin, his aunt Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo along with baby Rohan. His uncles Bumi and Acaro, follow by his aunt Kya and cousins Toruk and Camri. The first was Korra. One where they were kids and first met, to now how they were a couple. The second Li Mei, his other friend while finding Lakogi island. The three and fourth were Mako and Bolin, the two brothers Raiku when Korra introduced them to him. The fifth was Asami who he first met in the gala, spending a pleasure amount of time when they dated and they when they stayed friends. The spirits Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop who took a sudden liking to him. He gripped his hands together realizing that he did not lose everything.

"I still them." he gasped. "I STILL HAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! They're still here."

The old woman let out a sigh of relief. "Finally figured it out."

Raiku looked up to the old hooded woman. "Thank you, whoever you are."

The old woman smiled beneath her hood as she pulled it off, leaving Raiku's eyes to sudden go wide upon the realization of who it was. "You're... you're Toph."

The old woman was indeed Toph Beifong herself. Having the same hair when she first met Avatar Aang and helped him bring balance to the world. Same dull blind grey eyes, with wrinkles on her face and arms even bare footed like she was when she was a kid herself to take in her surroundings.

"Chau here wants to help this combat energybending thing he told me about. But if you're going to be here, you need to do something for me."

"What?" Raiku inquired as Toph smiled

Palace of the late Earth Queen, Ba Sing Se.

After the Earth Queen's death, bandits have occupied the palace and extorting the citizens of Ba Sing Se for protection money. Rich and poor were forced to comply. However; they did not count for a lone figure to single handedly defeat all of them. Toph with her hood on and Chau watched the figure walked over to the open gaping hole where the Red Lotus hid in their base. The figure removed the cloak to reveal Raiku as he dropped a red flower with a white center down the hole in memory of his mother's death. A team of newsporters were there because of someone known as the Great Uniter, but not a snow haired airbender who took down an entire army of bandits taking photos along the way.

"In three year." Chau said

"In three years... he will be ready anything that's thrown his way." Toph concluded


	6. the Return

**Author's note: Here it is! First start of Book 4, finally! Five or six chapters left and I will be finished with this. Then maybe someday, i will start on Book 5: War. For this chapter, I have Li Mei dressed in the attire of what Ty Lee wore in TLA only a color of green to be the difference. Also if anyone does DeviantArt, I would appreciate if you did a commission of Raiku if you have one. So as always, please read, review, and enjoy.**

Chapter 6: the Return

Three years later...

Day. Swamp, Earth Kingdom.

A sun beamed down to a pond in the swamp, with a chipmunkfrog ribbiting as a figure ran ahead of it. The swamp critter leaped away when a green burst of energy shot out, leaving a energized claw resembling that of a dragon behind the unknown figure as a tree was suddenly cut apart in half. The figure was a 21 year old lakogian man. His silver hair was long and he had a scruffy stubble on his face. There was a large x shaped scar on the right side if his chest that went up to his right shoulder. He stopped and stared at his hooded opponent, getting into a fighting stance as the opponent removed their hood. The opponent was Chau Falco, now sixty years old with a fully trimmed beard on his face and his hair in a short grey ponytail.

"Done running?" he asked with a hint of taunting

"I'm just getting started."

"Time to see if that training has been put to good use. I'm not going easy on you this time, Raiku." Chau declared going for the charge

Chau moved his energy-like dragon claws toward Raiku with swift dexterity and speed as Raiku dodging the strikes with ease. With one grab of both his hands, Raiku tossed his mentor aside who landed on his feet and dragon claw. A steamy trail laid off in the dirt as Chau launched a burst of energy at Raiku, only for the snow haired arishiakage to lash out a wave of air in a swift and twirling of his arms in motion. The motion of the air waves cause Raiku to avoid the blast in mid-air, leaving it to impact on a nearby tree with a cracked mark on it to where Raiku was.

Raiku jumped back on the ground, throwing a few air kicks Chau's way in the sparring match. The veteran colonel evade with swift ease as Raiku ran by him closer. He dodged the blasts of energy left and right, closing his eyes as he was becoming the leaf in the wind against his mentor. In one swinging move, Chau let out a roundhouse kick as a wave of energy burst out of the open near Raiku. With one backhand of his wrist, a sudden burst of energy cancelled the attack as sent out a air leg swipe that told Chau off his foot unsuspectedly. His body landed hard on the ground, as he let out a short wince of pain. In front of his face was a dragon claw of energy pointed at him by Raiku, who had a sudden grin on his smugly face. The dragon claw vanished away from Raiku's hand as he lifted Chau off the ground, leaving the old man to pat his clothes off of the dirt.

Chau bowed in respect. "Well done." he said

Raiku did the same. "Thanks." he replied. "So, is there any other training I should be ready for next time?"

"No, that's it. I've taught you all I know."

Raiku blinked in disbelief. "That's it? No tricks, vigourously training, five hour meditation, or 10 mile run?"

"None, you're finished." Chau stated. "It's been three years now. You are ready to be on your own with all the training you've received. Now, let's head back to the hut." he said as him and Raiku started to head back Toph's hut

"Can't believe it's been three years already." Raiku said in a whisper

"What was that?"

"I can't believe that it's three years now."

"And with all the training you received, you should be stronger." Chau added. "But Raiku..." he trailed off staring at the snow haired arishiakage. "Remember what I said when using combat energybending. If you hesistant in using it, you'll harm yourself."

"With the way I've been taught combat energybending, it feels like I'm spiritbending as well." he replied to Chau

"Combat energybending can not only absorb the elements we touch, but also the spirit from within them. Leaving us to repulse or redirect." Chau stated. "For you, I would suggest..." he paused as he motioned his hand for Raiku to stop

"What is it?" Raiku asked

"Wait here for a moment." Chau said to him as he leaped over a tree brench and spotted at least a couple of people outside Toph's hut. He jumped down and landed back gently using a air funnel to slow his descent. "We have guests."

"Bandits?"

"When I checked, they didn't look like any bandits I've seen." Chau replied. "Only two people I don't recognize."

"Let's go see who they are."

They cautiously step forth back from Toph's hut after their training, walking in with the soul of caution on their mind of the new visiters. One of them was a man of Earth kingdom with broad shoulder and chiseled appearance, leaving his hair to be combed forward a professional way. He wore only a dark green shortsleeve shirt and pants with a yellow belt around his waist, white wraps on his wrists and hands along with black shoes. The other was a 20 year old woman, wearing a light green shirt that exposed her stomach and a dark green skirt underneath light green leggings to go with her green shoes. She had light tan skin, long dark brown hair with her left ear exposed showing a small green emerald on her ear as well. Raiku's eyes widened as he realized who the new guests.

"But you're Toph! The legendary Toph Beifong who helped Avatar Aang!" the young woman exclaimed. "Could you at least try to help her?"

"I'm not her babysitter. Maybe I could help her physically, but not her mind. She has to do that on her own."

"Then at least remove the metal from her." the man pleaded. "You're the person who knows more about metalbending than anyone. You wrote the book."

"I can remove the metal off of her, but her mind... that's another thing."

"Nolun? Li Mei?"

Both said person turned around and noticed their long-lost friend behind them. Their eyes widened with shock, especially Li Mei herself as she ran and gripped Raiku in a embracing hug.

"Raiku! Is that really- No, wait... It is! I can't believe it's you!" she said in exclaimation wrapping her arms him in a hug of her missing friend

Raiku hugged back as the embrace ended. "Neither can I. I wasn't expecting to see you guys here!" he replied

"Good to see you again, my friend. It's been awhile." Nolun said to him. "All of us were pretty worried about you."

"You too, Nolun. It's good to see friends again." Raiku said glancing at Nolun, then glanced back at Li Mei. "It's only you two that are here?"

Li Mei and Nolun glanced at each other, and then back at Raiku. "There's someone else here with us. Someone who missed you the most."

Before Raiku could ask who, he saw who they meant. Standing ten meters behind Li Mei and Nolun was a 21 year old woman wearing a light green sleeveless robe with yellow lining and dark green pants that had a green wrap around her waist and black tabi shoes. She had tan skin, dark brown hair that was cut to a bob hairstyle. What drew Raiku to her the most was her beautiful blue eyes which were now widened with shocked as she gazed at him. And that she seemed so familiar to him. He walked closer and gently nudge Nolun and Li Mei aside, taking each step closer to the familiar as she knelt down on her knees. Raiku walked over and went on his knees in front of her. She ran her hand on his stubble cheek seeing the person in front of her was real, with her eyes still widened at who she saw. His eyes slowly went wide as he realized who he saw in front of him.

"Korra? Is that you?"

Korra stood there on her knees, teary eyed when she was reunioned with her long-lost boyfriend that went missing for three years. She quickly wrapped him in an embrace tears streaming down her face as she began to cry. All Raiku did was hugged back, not letting go of the embrace he was having with Korra as she was curled up to him. Everyday, Korra hoped to see Raiku again. The same went Raiku while he kept training with Chau Falco, thinking about going home and seeing his friends and family. Most of all, he thought about getting reunioned with Korra. He had no idea what happened to her since then, or what she went through during the encounter with Zaheer and the Red Lotus.

"I was so worried! I felt that I was never going to see you again!" she sobbed between tears as her voice was breaking. "I thought I would lose you."

Raiku hugged her tightly. "Korra, you will never lose me. I mean that. I will never lose your sight." he said back to the love of his life. "I promised you that, didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you did."

Hour after hour, Korra caught Raiku on what happened to her and the others since he was gone. Asami was rebuilting Republic city with highways, even having Suba watch over her like a protective polarbeardog. Mako was still on the force as usual, which easily was not a surprise for Raiku himself. However; Korra mentioned that Mako and Asami did check on her while she was back home in the South Water Tribe. Bolin went to the Earth Kingdom to bring the nation back as a whole. Li Mei ventured the whole world for a while after checking up on Korra, stopping at Kyoshi island for three years. A smile faded away from Raiku's face as he wanted to ask Korra one last question. One that had been on his mind for three years.

"My mom... did she have her funeral?" Raiku finally spoke to know of his mother's funeral

Korra looked down. "We wanted to wait for you, but we had no choice to wait for you any longer even though we really wanted to. So, we had the funeral and said a few words to your mom." she sadly explained. "All that's left is the Passing where you scatter your her ashes after her funeral."

"I will have to do that once I return home. And thanks, for being there." Raiku said as Korra wrapped him in a quick embrace. "What about you? What's been happening to you so far?" he asked Korra

"I was still trying to recover from poison Zaheer had on me. After that, I had some help going on my feet thanks to Master Katara." Korra stated. "I'm okay physically, but..."

"You're still troubled mentally." Raiku finished as Korra nodded her head, leaving the snow haired airbender to wrap his arm around her and bring her closer to him. "It'll pass away, Korra. Whatever fight you experience, all of that is over. You don't need to be afraid anymore because of that."

Korra sighed. "It's like no matter what I do, there are always going to be problems for me to deal with."

"That's how it is for an Avatar. Even though new challenges await, they still have to overcome them." he reassured

Korra rested her head on Raiku. "You're right." she said trailing her finger down the scar on Raiku's chest and shoulderblade. "And this... are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"No, it doesn't. It did at first, but not anymore. As good as I can be expected, i'm fine." Raiku replied in a nonchalent tone. "Grandma Katara did all she could with this scar, but she only managed to thin it out."

"I'm just glad it wasn't fatal. If it was..." Korra trailed off looking away as Raiku brought her face toward his, touching her chin

"It'll take more than this to finish me off." Raiku reassured her as he kissed Korra on the lips passionately. "I'll still be there with you. I will always be there for you. When I see you now, just wow. I mean, Wow!" he exclaimed staring at her. "You look... you look..."

"What?" Korra asked Raiku

"Beautiful." he answered staring at her beauty while she blushed. "Besides..." the airbender trailed off smiling at Korra

"Besides what?" she asked

"Even though you cut your hair, I still love you." he said kissing her forehead. "I think it suits you better."

Korra smiled. "I love you too and yet." she pondered pinching her chin

Raiku raised an eyebrow with a sly look on his face. "What?"

"I'm not so sure about this beard of yours." she stated grabbing a bit of his beard

Raiku chuckled. "What's wrong with it?"

"It hides too much of that handsome face of yours." Korra answered as her and Raiku kissed passionately

"What about the hair? Think I should trim it down a bit?" he inquired

Korra ran her hand through a strand of Raiku's long hair. "I think you can cut it off short. As long as you don't have it too long, I'm fine with it."

Just when Raiku was about to kiss her again, a sudden flash of light flicked on both of their faces. They turned around and saw Li Mei with a camera in her hand.

"I can't wait to show this to everyone back in Republic city." she said quickly leaving their sight

Korra glanced at Raiku. "This is the part where you usually chase her if she find out something embrassing you did."

Raiku waved the thought off his head. "I'll let her off for a free pass. In the meantime..." he trailed off as his hand snaked down to wrap his arm around Korra's waist. "Why don't we just start kissing again?"

"Oh. So your hand is heading down there, is it?" she inquired in a flirty tone. "Or you do prefer to wrap your arm around me?"

"Tempted. And as for my hand... Well, the pelt got in the way for most of the time. So... yea-" Raiku was cut off when Korra began kissing him on the lips as she tackled him on the ground. "I suppose this works for the both of us, too." he said between kiss after kiss

"Looks that way from here." Korra said back as they continue kissing each other passionately

Next day.

Spirit swamp. Earth Kingdom.

"Hmm, Korra was right." Raiku said, staring at his now shaven face in the mirror before setting the razor down on a box and placed it inside as he closed it. "The beard really did hide my handsome face." he grabbed the scissors and stared at his long hair. "And now the hair."

After 15 minutes in the hut, Raiku step out with hard medium length hair as he set his cut hair down toward the campfire. A large shadow loomed above Raiku as he leaped up, climbing a tree to see a flying bison head over to the spirit tree in the swamp. It would not be hard to find since it was the largest tree to find, with Raiku leaping from tree to tree. He caught a quick glimpse of three people, mostly children in some sort of red and yellow suit flying close to the spirit tree with wings that resembled flying squirrels. Once he got closer and up the root of the tree, he saw Korra being hugged by three kids with Nolun and Li Mei laughing at the transistion. One of them was a fourteen year old girl, with a bun on top to go with her short brown bob hair. The other was a girl that was eleven years old, with two buns on top of her near shoulder lengthed brown hair. And the last was at least a nine year old boy with short dark brown hair and a lemur on his shoulder.

"Old? Cranky? You must be Toph!"

Toph chuckled. "I like this one already."

"I bet you do now." Raiku said as all three kids turned to see Raiku with shocked expressions, with all three of them to tackled him in a hug

"Raiku!" said all three of his cousins

"How do you-" Raiku's eyes widened upon realization. "Jinora? Ikki? Meelo? Look at you guys! You've grown up."

"We missed you so much." Ikki said

"I missed you guys too." Raiku gaze at Jinora, mostly at the air nomad tattoo she had on her forehead. "Jinora, you're an airbending master now. I can't believe it!" he glanced at Ikki, seeing his lakogi shinobi guardian headband strapped on her wrist. "Is that my headband?" Ikki was about to take it off, but Raiku stopped her from doing so. "No, it's fine. You can keep it. You're probably the one that found us, and you've earned it." he then glanced lastly at Meelo, ruffling his hair. "Meelo, you finally have hair now."

"Hey! Don't ruin it." Meelo exclaimed. "It took weeks to make this bad boy." he said setting his hair back to the way it was

Raiku chuckled at Meelo's response. "Whatever you say, little ladiesman."

"Since you three are here, I guess it's time for us to go." Nolun implied

"Wait! About the metal in my body-" Toph cut off Korra

"I told you. You're on your own for that one." she reminded giving Li Mei a wooden box

Raiku touched Korra's hand with his. "You can do this." he said, with encouragement in his voice as he stared into her eyes. "Just focus on the metal."

Korra slowly swayed her arms and motioned her hands, bringing out the metal that laid inside her body. She gasped as she lost concentration.

"Hey. That fight is over." Raiku said to her. "Just look at me, okay? Focus on me."

Korra started the same position again as small liquid began to pour out from her arms. She continued this again and again, keeping her eyes fixed on Raiku. Korra kept pulling off more metal from her body while she stared at his bright grey eyes. After pulling out the last of the latent metal from inside her, Korra changed all the metal to form a small round ball as Li Mei encased the metal inside the wooden box. Once she opened her eyes, their glowed white as the symbol of Raava appeared on her torso for a brief second.

"It is done."

Korra smiled at Toph. "Don't suppose I could get that hug?"

the old woman sighed exaseparatedly. "Oh, alright." Toph said giving Korra a hugging embrace for a brief moment

"And thank you." Korra said, giving Raiku a quick kiss on the lips

"Now that we got that out of the way..." Nolun trailed off. "I guess we should head to Zaofu and see what's going on with Kuvira."

Raiku's ears perched to hearing the sudden familiar name. "Kuvira? You mean your ex? What's going on?" he asked Nolun as him and everyone else hopped on the flying bison Pepper

"I'll explain on the way." Nolun replied. "Come on. Stay safe out here, Toph."

Toph scoffed. "You say it as I don't know how to handle myself. Speaking of which..." she trailed off giving a hard stare at Nolun. "You break my granddaughter's heart, and I will bury your sorry hide underground with no way of breathing."

"Yes ma'am. I promise I won't break her hear to invoke your wrath." Nolun said as Pepper flew away from the swamp

"Ha! I thought they'd never left." Toph spoke heading back to her hut


End file.
